I Will Always Love You!
by HOAFan17
Summary: Note: Mara left and Nina's parents didn't die. Fabian feels lonely at Anubis House after he visits Nina, but she comes back because she and her parents moved to Washington D.C. for a few months while her dad was working. Please read, I spent a lot of time on this!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Mara has left and Nina's parents are alive!

Fabian had arrived back at Anubis House after summer break. He saw Nina at the end of July and she wasn't coming back because dad just got promoted and was staying Washington for a few months

Fabian's POV

I arrived back at the house and remembered all the good times Nina and I had before she left and went back to America. I saw her over summer. I told her I wasn't going to let her go and I'll never let her go, so we're in a long distance relationship. I hope it works.

When I walked into the house I was mauled by Amber.

Fabian: Amber! I thought you were in New York?

Amber: I didn't like it very much, so I'm coming back!

Fabian: Really?

Amber: Yeah! Oh, I heard about Alfie and Willow.

Fabian: Oh yeah.

Amber: But it's cool because I have a new boyfriend!

Fabian: That's great.

Amber: I saw Nina over summer.

Fabian: Really?

Amber: Yeah, she told me you two are in a long distance relationship.

Fabian: Yes we are.

Amber: That's so cute!

Fabian: Yeah. So I'm going to put my stuff in my room and I'll see you in the living room.

Amber: Ok.

She ran upstairs and I went into my room.

When I unpacked my case, I took out a photo of Nina and I before she left, I remembered our last night together when we got back together. Last year she told me she wasn't coming back and it wasn't good for us to stay together so we broke up, then at the end of last term, I went to see her and I told her I wanted to get back together. Before I left I took a photo of Nina and I and I'm using it as my profile picture and my screensaver on my laptop and my phone. So now I'm here and Nina's in America, I miss her.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber's POV

*Amber's Room*

I was my room, this was the first year I would actually spend a whole year without Nina. But know I have to spend the year with that boyfriend stealing, best-friend replacing hippie! I messaged Nina. She wasn't on for long. Willow walked in throwing flowers everywhere right after I cleaned the room! I rolled my eyes and walked out. I went into the living room where Fabian and Alfie were.

Amber: Hi.

Fabian: Hey.

Amber: Did you talk to Nina?

Fabian: The last time I talked to Nina was 2 months ago.

Amber: Oh yeah, you went to America.

Fabian: Did you talk to her?

Amber: Yeah.

Willow walked in, Amber left the room and went upstairs.

Alfie and Willow started kissing, Fabian ran out of the room.

*The next day*

Fabian's POV

After breakfast I e-mailed Nina.

Fabian's e-mail: Hi Nina, I just wanted to see how you're doing and I miss you, it's not the same here without you. Amber's back, she went to fashion school last year, but she doesn't like it so she's back. I just wanted to say I love you, I know it's not the most romantic way of saying it, but I mean it. I have to go now, but I'll see you soon. I love you. xx

A tear ran down my face.

Amber's POV

I sat in my room, I decided to take Nina's bed so Willow can have my bed so Fabian and I don't feel like she will replace Nina. I messaged Nina that night, I told her I would message her every night to keep her updated on everything. Speaking of Nina, when I started messaging her this morning it was like 5AM in America, so anyway it was this afternoon at 1PM. I just told her about how I felt about Alfie and Willow. Then we signed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Fabian's POV

I was in my room, lying on my bed just staring up at the ceiling. I wonder what Nina is doing right now. Would she be watching TV? Would she be with her dad or her mom? Would she be asleep? She always looked beautiful when she was sleeping. My thoughts were interupted by Amber walked in. When she saw me she sighed.

Amber: Fabian.

Fabian: What?

I sat up.

Amber: I need help.

Fabian: What with?

Amber: Well this is the kind of thing I would go to Nina for but she's not here, I can't go to Joy because she's out with Jerome, Patricia will just give me bad advice and there is no way I'm going to talk to Willow.

Fabian: So why does this involve me?

Amber: Because, excluding me, out of everyone in this house you're closest to Nina. So if I tell you what my problem is will you give me the kind of answer Nina would?

I sighed

Fabian: Ok.

Amber: So all this thing about Willow and Alfie, has made me feel down. Shall I move on or not?

I tried to think what Nina would say. What would Nina say?

Fabian: Ummm…. yes.

Amber: Ok, Thanks. And another thing, will you help me find someone?

Fabian: No, that's a Nina thing.

Amber sighed.

Fabian: Ok, why don't you tomorrow at school, when you're walking around, look around at the guys you like. When you get back tell Nina.

Amber: That is a great idea. Thanks Fabes!

Before I could respond she ran out the door and back up to her room. I remember when she used to hassle Nina for help, but if it wasn't for Amber, Nina would never have been my girlfriend. I hope Nina knows how much I miss her but to top all, how much I love her. I wonder what she's doing right now.

I thought about Nina for a long time that night. And when I went to bed, I dreamed about her.

*Fabian's dream (still Fabian's POV)*

I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs at the house. Nina came down.

Nina: Hey.

Fabian: Hey

I couldn't stop smiling at her.

Nina: What? Do I look ok?

I took her hands

Fabian: Yeah. You look beautiful.

She blushed. I kissed her cheek. I'm not sure about Nina, but I defiantly blushed. I was so happy, I couldn't stop smiling.

Fabian: Ready?

Nina: Yeah.

She smiled at me, the smile that was so beautiful, the smile I always loved and will always love. She is so beautiful.

Then I woke up. I wished it wasn't a dream, and I didn't want it to end, I wanted it to be a dream that I would dream every night until I saw Nina again and the dream would become reality. I realised that this was as close as I would get to ever seeing me and Nina together for a long time. That night I tried to dream about Nina again but I didn't. The next time I would see her in person, up close and beautiful would be at the end of the school year in June, it's only the beginning of September. 10 months away. I wish she was here.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Patricia's POV

It has been quiet here since Nina left, but Eddie and I are great. Amber keeps obsessing that Willow stole Alfie from her and replaced Nina, which I think if fair if you've been away for a whole year. But if I'm being honest, Willow is the most annoying person in the world! This morning it was just me and her in the dining room, she asked me why my hair was red and if I wanted to stroke her hedgehog! Thanks to her, we all got fleas last year! But it's ok now because I only share a room with Joy. She's getting on my nerves a bit as well, its Jerome this, Jerome that, Jerome blew his nose into a tissue! I'm glad Eddie and I aren't like that.

*At school*

Amber's POV

I was stood by my locker with the door was open, I told Fabian I had a boyfriend when we came back, then I told him who I should go out with. I didn't tell him that I wanted Alfie back. I didn't know what to do. I needed someone to talk to. I don't know KT, Patricia is always with Eddie, Joy is always with Jerome, no one talks to Mara anymore and I don't want to talk to Willow. I wanted to talk to Nina but she isn't here, and the only boy that will listen is Fabian and I can't tell him I lied. The bell rang for class. We only had English so I could think in that lesson. I sat next to Fabian who probably wasn't even concentring either.

Fabian's POV

I was sitting in the class room next to Amber and the class were waiting for Miss. Valentine to arrive and I was thinking, it has been 2 months since I last saw Nina, apart from those 2 short minutes in my dream. Everyday in the last 2 months I tried to imagine what she would be doing right now. Then Miss. Valentine walked in. During the whole lesson I couldn't think straight. When I got back to the house after school it was 3:30PM, I went to my room and e-mailed Nina, it would have be 5AM in America. So I would have to wait until 8PM until Nina would be awake to respond to my e-mail.

The next day was Tuesday, Victor told us that when we got back a new student was coming. It was bad enough that KT had already replaced Nina. When we got back Victor told us to line up in the dining room.

Victor: As you know, in a few minutes there will be a new student coming in. His name is Jeremiah Wilkins.

Patricia: He sounds like someone from the civil war times.

Victor: Funny you should say that Miss Williamson, because his father owns the Civil war museums in London, Scotland, Wales, New York, San Francisco and Mexico. And his great, great, great, great grandfather was a civil war hero.

I imagined Jeremiah with a moustache and a round pair of glasses.

Victor: He will be here shortly and-

Victor was interupted by the door bell.

Trudy: Oh that will be him.

She went to the door.

Trudy: Oh, hello, you must be Jeremiah.

Boy: Yes.

Trudy: Come in.

Jeremiah: Thank you.

Trudy and Jeremiah walked in. He had black hair, brown eyes, he was as tall as Alfie and he had pale white skin. The first thing I thought was vampire, I can imagine Amber thought the same thing too. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a black cardigan, a white t-shirt and black jeans and black hi-tops.

Victor: Jeremiah this is Joy, Jerome, Eddie, KT, Amber, Patricia, Willow, Alfie and Fabian.

Jeremiah: Hey.

Everyone: Hi

Victor: This is Trudy you're house mother and I'm Victor.

Jeremiah: Hey

Trudy: You will be sharing with Eddie and Fabian.

Victor: Mr. Rutter, Mr. Miller, show Mr. Wilkins to your room.

Eddie: Ok.

We walked to our room. When we got in, Jeremiah saw the picture of Nina and I next on my bedside table. He picked it up.

Jeremiah: This ya sister?

Fabian: No, my girlfriend.

Jeremiah: Oh, that sucks.

Wow, that was annoying! After what Jeremiah just said, I felt like bringing his insides out. I cleared my throat.

Fabian: Anyway. This is my bed, that's Eddie's and that's yours.

Jeremiah: Why do I get the worse bed?

Eddie: Because that's mine and that's his. So take it or leave it.

Jeremiah: Ugh! Fine, I'll take that bed! But if either one of you shore you'll regret it!

Eddie: Whatever, weirdo.

Then we both left and went back into the living room, but while Jeremiah, wasn't looking I hid the photo of Nina and I under my pillow so he couldn't see it.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Eddie's POV

Our new roommate is weird! He wanted my bed! No one gets my bed! Fabian and I left Jeremiah to unpack, I noticed that Fabian went back while Jeremiah wasn't looking and hid the picture of him and Nina under his pillow, I think I would do that if that was me and he wished I was Patricia's brother. So we went back into the living room and told everyone how much a jerk he is.

Amber: What did he say?

Fabian: He wanted Nina to be my sister!

Jerome: Do you even have a sister?

Fabian: No

Joy: Maybe we should get him a girlfriend!

Patricia: Amber.

Amber: No. Thank you.

KT: Oh what about Becky Howard?

Amber: Who?

KT: You know the girl who looks like a vampire?

Everyone: No.

KT: She has the locker 3 down from mine and it smells like garlic.

Jerome: Oh yeah.

Eddie: So you're saying we set up Sheldon Cooper with Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

KT: If that's how you want to put it then yes.

Jerome: Nerds and vampire slayers don't work.

Eddie: Oh yeah!

Willow: Hey!

Jerome: What?

Willow: I haven't said anything in a while.

Amber rolled her eyes

Fabian's POV

I was asleep in my bed and I had a dream about my last day with Nina. I was in San Diego and Nina and I were at the park and her parents were at home. We were sat on a bench and holding hands.

Fabian: I'm gonna miss you when I go back.

Nina: Me too.

I kissed her cheek and we blushed.

Fabian: You know I'll always love you, right.

Nina: I'll miss you too.

She blushed as I kissed her lips. We kissed for what lasted for only a few seconds but felt like forever. And I never wanted it to end. When we pulled apart I looked into her beautiful eyes and she looked into mine and she smiled at me. Then I woke up. I never wanted the kiss we had to end, and I never wanted that dream to end, but it did.

When I got up that morning, Eddie and Jeremiah were at breakfast and I e-mailed Nina.

Fabian's E-mail: Hey, Nina. I just wanted to say I miss you so much. I wanted to tell you that I dreamed about the last day we had together at the park. I wish I could take you back to that day and just keep there. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you again.

Love Fabian xxx

I went to breakfast.

After school when I checked my e-mails I didn't have a message from Nina, I thought it was strange as I always had a message from when I got home. I thought she was busy so I left it until after dinner and I still didn't have a reply. So I asked Amber if she had one from her. So I went into the living room.

Fabian: Hey Amber.

Amber: Hey Fabes!

Fabian: Hey, listen do you have a message from Nina?

Amber: No.

Fabian: Oh

I went back to my room. It was late so I went to bed. Through the night, this was on my mind. All night I hoped she was ok and that nothing had happened to her. In the morning I checked and I still didn't have an e-mail. When I got back from school, I still didn't have one. So that night I asked Amber if she had one of Nina and she said no. Over the next two days, Amber and I didn't receive any e-mails from Nina. And I was very worried that something may have happened to her. When I got home from school and I still didn't have an e-mail. I was beginning to worry.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

3 weeks passed and I didn't receive an e-mail from Nina. I was so worried, I hadn't slept for 2 weeks. When I got home from school that day, I checked my e-mail and there was still nothing. The next day, I messaged Nina again.

"Nina,

It's been 4 weeks since I e-mailed you. Is everything ok? I hope you are ok.

Love Fabian xxx"

I was so worried. The next day I told Amber that I e-mailed her and she said she hadn't heard from her in weeks either.

At school, I wondered why she didn't e-mail me. When I went to my locker, I looked at her empty locker. It was empty for 2 years, that's too long. So a lunch I went home and checked my e-mails. I had one from Nina.

"Fabian,

I'm sorry that I didn't e-mail you for weeks, but we moved to Washington D.C. last week, but only temporarily. But in 2 weeks, I'm coming back. Can't wait.

Love Nina xxx"

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

My heart sang! I was so happy. I couldn't wait to see her. I ran and told Amber straight away and she screamed.

Amber: YAY!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

, There is nothing much going on really, everyone, including Joy, was happy and excited that Nina was coming back. Amber even rearranged her room to make space for Nina's stuff. Everyone was excited, but no one was more excited than Fabian.

After 2 weeks later, Nina was coming back. Everyone was sat in the living room waiting.

Trudy: Ok, so she'll be here soon!

Everyone was excited, especially Fabian.

Amber: What time will she be here?

Trudy: She should be here soon.

Amber: Yay!

The door bell rang

Trudy, Amber and Fabian: I'll get it!

Trudy: Sit!

Amber and Fabian sat down and Trudy went to answer the door

Trudy: Can I help you?

Woman: Yes. My name is Caitlyn James.

Fabian and Amber ran to the door, followed by everyone else.

She had an American accent, she had brown hair and brown eyes and was a little taller than Jerome.

Everyone stared at her blankly and confused

Caitlyn: Are you Trudy Rehman?

Trudy: Yes.

Amber: Where's Nina!

Everyone stared at Caitlyn

Caitlyn: I'm very sorry to let you know, but Nina has died.

Patricia and Fabian: What?!

Trudy: If this is some sort of joke then-

Caitlyn: Its not.

Trudy: Come in.

Caitlyn came in and she followed everyone to the living room.

Caitlyn: I was asked by her mother to let you know that Nina and her parents were living in Washington D.C. for a few weeks because her dad, had work. Nina didn't go to school so she shared it between her parents.

Joy: What do you mean?

Caitlyn: She went to work with her mom one day then with her dad the next.

Amber: Her dad's a police officer, right?

Caitlyn: Yes, but he was promoted to Secret Service back up.

Eddie: Wow!

Caitlyn: Yes, so Nina was at work with her dad, they left at 5PM, her mom was usually home after them, but a police officer arrived at the house and he said they were in a car accident. Her dad, Jack, stopped at a red light, the light turned green and he pulled out of the stop and a car which was speeding crashed into the side, flipped the car and pushed it into a tree. Jack died instantly, Nina died after her mom asked to turn the machines off.

Everyone looked devastated.

Patricia: Trudy. Trudy

Trudy: Yes sweetie.

Jerome: How do we know this is true?

Caitlyn handed them a newspaper. A tear ran down Fabian's face and he went to his room.

Fabian's POV

I couldn't believe it. She was gone. She was my world. I looked at the photo of me and her together, I cried. I looked at the photo as my tears ran down it. Amber came in.

Amber: Fabian

Amber had defiantly been crying, she came over and hugged me.

Amber: Nina's funeral is in 2 weeks. Her mum wants everyone to go.

I nodded

Fabian: Ok. I'm going.

Amber: Me too. So are Patricia, Jerome, Trudy, Joy and Eddie.

I nodded.

Amber: And KT and Willow are staying in another house while we're gone.

Fabian: Why 2 weeks?

Amber: Because she wants them to go back to California, so they are being transported back.

Amber and I cried for a few minutes. Then we decided to start packing.

Amber's POV

I couldn't believe my best friend was dead. After I left Fabian's room, I went to my room. I packed, I cried and I packed. Patricia, Eddie, Trudy, Jerome and Joy were packing too. It's taken a while to sink in for everyone, especially Fabian. It's even worse when a total stranger tells you.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

13 days after everyone was given the devastating news, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Patricia, Eddie and Trudy went to America for Nina and her dad's funeral. KT and Willow were packing to stay in another house until everyone came back. So Victor had the house to himself to work on his creepy little experiments. The taxi picked everyone up at around 12:30PM, the flight was at 3:00PM, so they would arrive at California at 8:00PM and Rachel's sister Kate and her brother Ben were picking them up from San Diego International Airport. They arrived in San Diego at 8:30PM. Flight was delayed by 30 minutes. They met Ben and Kate at the airport, they were with a young girl. Ben had dark blonde hair (like Nina's), he had green eyes and he was Joy's height, Kate had blonde hair with brown highlights and blue eyes.

Kate: Hello

Ben: Hi.

Trudy: Hello. I'm Trudy.

Kate: Hello. I'm Kate, this is Ben.

Trudy: This is Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Eddie and Joy.

Ben: Hey.

Kate: Well, we better get going. Come on. Ben, help them with their stuff.

Ben: Ok.

Ben helped everyone put their bags into the trunk of the car and they drove to the house. The house was a 50 minute drive from the airport. They got to the house at 9:20PM. When they got to the house, all of the children were awake, so was everyone else.

They went into the house and they were greeted by Nina's mother.

Rachel: Hi. Thank you so much for coming.

Rachel had clearly been crying, and still looked like she was crying.

She gave everyone a hug.

Rachel: Come in.

Everyone went into the house.

Rachel: Ok, so this is the family. These are my parents Diane and Artie, my sister Jill, my brother Chris and my sister-in-law Regan and their kids Harper and Turner, my brother Drake and you've met Ben and Kate.

Trudy: Yes

Rachel: This is Jack's mom Evelyn, and Jack's sister Kelly, her daughter Jade and Jack's other sister Maria and her husband Alexander and their children Amy, Harrison, Annabella, Alexis, Alice, Elizabeth and Isabella and this is Kate's daughter Maddie.

Trudy: I'm Trudy, this is Fabian, Alfie, Amber, Patricia, Joy, Eddie and Jerome.

Regan: Hello.

Everyone: Hi.

Regan: Ok kids it time for bed.

Maddie, Harper, Turner and Jade followed her upstairs

Rachel: Ok, so Ben, Drake, dad, Chris and Jason are sleeping down here. Um… Harper, Turner, Jade, Kelly, Regan and Diane are sleeping in one of the spare rooms, Jill and Kate are coming in with me, Evelyn, Alexander, Maria and the kids are sleeping at Evelyn's across the street, and you guys can sleep in the other spare room.

Evelyn: Trudy, you are welcome to come and sleep across the street if you want.

Trudy: Oh thank you.

Maria: Lets go then.

They left and went to Evelyn's house.

Rachel: You guys come with me and I'll get some blankets and pillows.

They followed her upstairs, across the hall and into a room.

Rachel: So this is the spare room, well one of them. When we brought the house, Nina wasn't born, we thought we'd have more kids but we decided to just have one. So we use it for when the family come around.

She got some pillows and blankets out and some spare mattresses and some that her parents brought over.

Fabian, Alfie, Jerome and Eddie helped put bring them in and Patricia, Joy and Amber made the beds.

Rachel: If you guys get ready for bed, then if you're hungry come down stairs and I'll make you something.

Rachel went downstairs and everyone got ready for bed then they went downstairs. Rachel was sat at the table.

Rachel: Hey, do you guys want something to eat?

Everyone: No thanks.

Rachel: Do you want something to drink? Coco? Tea? Coffee?

Alfie: Can I have some coco please?

Rachel: Sure sweetie. Does anybody else want anything?

Amber: Can I have tea please?

Rachel: Sure.

She gave them their drinks and they sat at the table. When they were finished, they said goodnight to Rachel and went to bed, but Fabian stayed with Rachel.

Rachel: Are you ok?

Fabian: Physically yes, but no.

Rachel: Yeah. I know how much Nina loved you.

Fabian smiled

Fabian: I love her too. I don't know where to go from here.

Rachel: Neither do I. It's just me now.

Rachel started to cry.

Fabian: I always imagined that at the end of year I'd see her again.

There was a silence for about 30 seconds, until Rachel spoke.

Rachel: They were usually home before I was.

Fabian: What?

Rachel: The day of the accident. When we were in Washington D.C., it was only temporary, but Jack was always home before I was. That day Nina went with Jack, she came with me the day before. I got home and they weren't there, I thought the traffic was bad from where they were or they had left later. I got home, after 10 minutes someone knocked on the door, it was a police officer, I knew who he was, he worked with Jack for a few weeks. He told me that Jack and Nina were in an accident and I needed to go to the hospital right away, he wouldn't tell me anything else.

A tear ran down their faces.

Rachel: I was taken to the hospital, by the police officer. When I got there I was told that Jack had died 5 minutes after he arrived at the hospital.

Fabian: I'm sorry.

Rachel held his hand

Rachel: They let me see him, I went into a room, he was laying there and he was cold and pale. I saw the scars and cuts from the accident. I stayed with him for an hour, I told him I loved him and I'll never move on.

A tear ran down her face.

Rachel: Then the doctor asked me if I wanted to see Nina. I asked him where she was, the doctor told me to follow him. I said goodbye to Jack, and followed the doctor. He took me upstairs and into a room. And I saw Nina lying on a bed with equipment around her.

Tears came out of Fabian's eyes.

Rachel: I thought she was alive. He told me that they tried everything but there was nothing else they could do. They told me that when I was ready, they would turn the machines off. I sat with her by myself for 2 hours. I told her I loved her and I would never have another child. Then my phone rang, it was Jill, she told me she had landed in Washington D.C., I forgot about her coming here. I told her to come to the hospital because Jack and Nina were in an accident. 30 minutes later, she came in and I told her what happened and that Jack was gone. So we sat with Nina for an hour.

She wiped away tears.

Jill: She kissed every inch of her.

Tears ran down Fabian's face, Jill was stood in the door way and she made her way to sit on the other side of Rachel.

Rachel: I asked the doctor to turn the machines off. When he turned them off, I put my hand on her chest and felt her last heartbeat, and then she was gone. So the next 2 days, Chris and Ben came over and we packed, because we didn't know how long we were staying there we rented a house and bought cheap furniture, we gave it to the charity shop. Then I asked about getting Nina and Jack being brought back here. They were brought back here the next day. They got here yesterday.

Jill, Fabian and Rachel all had tears in their eyes.

Rachel: Their funeral is in 2 days and I don't even know what to dress them in for burial. Everything else is done.

It was silence for a few seconds.

Jill: We'll I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning.

Rachel: Night.

Fabian: Night.

Jill: Night.

She went upstairs.

Fabian: Well, I guess I'll go up too.

Rachel: Ok, I'll be up later, I suppose everyone else is asleep.

Fabian: See you in the morning.

Rachel: Good night.

Fabian smiled and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

The next morning, everyone was downstairs. Rachel was picking out clothes for Nina and her dad. Amber stood in the doorway.

Amber: Hey

Rachel: Hello.

Amber: Are you ok?

Rachel: I just don't know what to pick for them. I picked out all of their best stuff and nothing seems right.

Amber walked in saw a picture of Nina and her dad. Nina was wearing purple dress and Jack was wearing a black shirt, purple tie and black pants.

Amber: What about this?

Rachel: That was taken on Jack's Birthday last year. The big family photo is there.

She pointed to a large photo frame on the wall. Everyone was there.

Amber: Do you like the clothes they are wearing?

Rachel: Yeah. But it was taken last year and I don't know if we still have the dress. But there is a dress that she wore for her 17th Birthday Party this year.

She went into Nina's room and got out a white dress with orange flowers and an orange seam and lace around the bottom and on the sleeves.

Rachel: We went to the park, it was too hot to stay indoors. But I think this dress is perfect. Thanks Amber.

She gave her a hug

Amber: That's ok.

Rachel, Kelly, Regan and Kate left for the funeral home.

The next day, everyone went to the funeral home and saw Nina and her dad one last time.

They went in 4 at a time.

Chris, Regan, Harper and Turner, then, Kelly, Jade, Alexander, Maria, Amy, Harrison, Annabella, Alexis, Alice, Isabella, Elizabeth and Evelyn, then Diane, Artie, Ben and Kate and Maddie, then Eddie, Jerome, Patricia, Joy and Trudy and then Rachel, Fabian and Amber

Rachel: So I don't really know what to say to them.

Amber: Neither do I.

Fabian shook his head.

Fabian's POV

I was at the funeral home with Rachel and Amber. I stood over Nina's body. She was laying in a casket, next to Jack. I couldn't believe it. Rachel, Kelly, Regan and Kate did a good job covering up the scars and cuts from the accident. She looked like she did the last time I saw her. Beautiful.

When we went back to the house, everyone was just gloomy. Nobody wanted to do anything, not even Alfie.

I didn't know why I felt like this. I'd never felt this much confusion and unhappiness so much. I obviously knew that most of it was due to losing Nina but something didn't sit right. I felt her presence when I was in the room with her, almost like she wasn't gone.

Rachel was in the kitchen, I go up and went to speak to her.

Fabian: Rachel.

Rachel Yes, sweetie.

Fabian: How long do we have to see Nina?

Rachel: What do you mean?

Fabian: At the funeral home.

Rachel: I can take you there now if you want?

Fabian: Yes please.

We arrived at the funeral home, and I saw Nina for one last time. Rachel was stood by Jack's casket. I put my hand around Nina's hand, something felt weird.

Fabian: Rachel. Rachel. I think she has a pulse.

She looked at me and came over. She put her fingers up against Nina's wrist and felt it too, then she went over to Jack.

Rachel: He doesn't have one!

The undertaker came in and Rachel looked at him.

Rachel: My daughter is alive!

He looked at her oddly.

Rachel: She is!

Fabian: She is!

He came over and checked her pulse and he looked startled. Although Nina's oulse was very weak I still felt it.

Rachel: But my husband doesn't!

He went over to Jack and he didn't feel one when he checked.

Undertaker: I will call an ambulance.

He left the room and after 5 minutes he came back in.

Undertaker: They are on their way.

Rachel: Okay.

After about 10 minutes, I heard the paramedics come in. Rachel and I sat in the hallway while they checked. I didn't know what they were doing. After a while, one of the paramedics came out.

Paramedic: Okay, so Nina is alive but she will need to be taken to hospital. We think she might be in a coma but we won't be sure until we take brain scans and we get her to hospital.

Rachel: Oh thank you!

Paramedic: But I'm really sorry but Jack is not alive. He has no pulse, but I will suggest that we take him to the hospital for brain scans just to make sure there is no brain activity before the funeral.

Rachel: Okay. Thank you for letting us now.

Paramedic: Would you like us to take you to the hospital?

Rachel: No thank you, we'll drive.

Paramedic: Okay. Again, I'm sorry for your loss.

Rachel: Thank you.

Rachel and I left the building and got into Rachel's car. We drove to the hospital and waited for the paramedics.

Rachel: Thank you.

Fabian: For what?

Rachel: If you didn't want to go to the funeral home in the first place, I would have never known that she was alive.

Fabian: I didn't really want to go to the funeral home, I just had a strange feeling.

Rachel: What about?

Fabian: I don't know. I might have been a feeling that Nina wasn't actually dead.

Rachel: Well if it wasn't for you, I can't even imagine what would happen.

10 minutes later, a doctor came over to us.

Doctor: Rachel Martin.

Rachel: Yes.

He sat down next to us.

Doctor: We have taken scans of Nina's brain and there is brain activity, but she will need to be on life support as there isn't enough brain activity to keep her breathing by herself.

Rachel: Okay.

Doctor: We also took brain scans of Jack and I'm sorry but he has no brain activity. He's gone. I'm sorry.

Rachel looked down.

Rachel: Okay, well thank you for letting me know.

Doctor: Would you like to see Nina?

Rachel looked at me then back at the doctor.

Rachel: Yes please.

Doctor: Okay. Follow me.

We followed the doctor up a few floors then across a hall and into a room. He led us to the room and then left. When we entered the room, the first thing I saw was Nina lying on a bed with machines around her, and some wires around her face and a tube in her mouth. Although I was happy she was alive, I was so sad. This was the saddest thing I have ever seen, other than seeing my girlfriend in a casket. I walked over too her and I put my hand on top of hers and she felt so cold.

Rachel: Fabian. I'll be back in a minute I'm just going to call home.

Fabian: Okay.

She left the room. I turned and looked back at Nina.

Fabian: Nina, I miss you. It's been months since I last saw you. I miss you so much and I don't know what I would do without you, I need you. I love you. You are the love of my life and I can never replace you.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and leaned down to her and kissed her cheek, the only part of the face that wasn't covered in wires.

Rachel then came back in and we sat with Nina for a few hours before we went back to the house.

When we got home everyone wanted to know what happened, so we told them. Everyone was still very upset about Nina's dad.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Amber's POV

My best friend was alive! I was so happy! It's a bittersweet feeling, I'm so happy that she's alive but I don't want to show it because her dad is still dead, I don't know how her mother is taking it. She must be devastated.

Trudy called Mr. Sweet and he told everyone that Nina wasn't dead.

Fabian's POV

I had the most bittersweet feelings I've ever felt in my life. My girlfriend was alive but what if she didn't make it, I was terrified that she wouldn't survive, I barely made it through these past few weeks when I thought she was dead but she wasn't, I can't imagine how painful my life would be without her in it. These few weeks have been the worst. I don't care how long it takes her to wake up, as long as she does wake up.

Rachel was preparing for Jack's funeral so Nina's uncle Alexander took me to the hospital to see Nina. That is the worst sentence I have said "hospital to see Nina".

When we arrived at the hospital, I went into Nina's room and Alexander went to speak to the doctor about Nina, the doctor was in the room, when I went in I asked him if everything was okay and he said he was just checking. When he left I sat next to Nina and held her hand which was still a bit cold.

Fabian: I miss you.

I stared at her but she didn't move at all, she just laid there.

Fabian: You should wake up soon. Everyone misses you. Especially your mum and me. She keeps crying. So do I.

She still didn't move

Fabian: I miss you Nina. I miss your smile and your laugh and your eyes. I just really miss you.

Then Alexander came into the room and sat on the other side of Nina and he also held her hand.

She still didn't move or wake up. So I just sat in silence with her. I couldn't hold her hand because she had wires covering her left hand and an IV in her right hand, so I held her fingers. I sat with her until 12:00PM.

Alexander We should get going now.

Fabian: Okay.

I looked down at Nina.

Fabian: I'll see you soon. I love you.

I kissed her head and squeezed her fingers.

I wasn't nervous to kiss Nina or tell her I love her infront of her uncle, because it's true, I love her.

I walked over to the door and looked back at her then I left the room.

Then Alexander and I drove back to the house.

Rachel's POV

Jack's funeral was 3 days away. 3 days. 3 days until I bury the love of my life, 3 days until I bury my daughter's father. My daughter. My daughter. My daughter wasn't even awake and her daddy was going to be buried in 3 days. 3 days. 3 days. 3 days I still didn't have anything picked out for him or myself. Or Nina. In a way, I didn't want Nina to wake up because I didn't want her to live the rest of her life without her daddy. But I wanted her to wake up because she's my best friend.

Amber's POV

I hadn't seen Nina since I was her at the funeral home. I was just sitting by myself in the living room. Patricia, Eddie and Nina's cousion Jade were downstairs talking one of Jade's favourite films, I think it was The Sissoring **_(A/N: Yep from Victorious!:))_** Eddie was into those kind of films, and so was Patricia, seeing as she made Nina, Joy and I watch Last House on The Left **_(A.N: it's a real film! Scary stuff!) _**last year and gave us nightmares for a week, especially as the three of us didn't really like scary films, Nina and I were more into true stories like Eight Below and the story about the whales, which made us both cry and Joy preferred the Twilight Saga, I can see why, Taylor Launter is hot! I shouldn't tell Alfie or he will be well jel. Speaking of Joy, she was with two of Nina's cousions Annnabella and Harper, they were talking about musical instruments, I guess it made sense seeing as Joy played the flute and wanted to be a musician when she left school. I think Harper said she plays violin and Annabella plays piano and harp, well she is Scottish. I had no idea Nina was Scottish up until I met her dad when he and Rachel came over for parents day on the first year.

One of Nina's aunts, I think it was Regan or Jill, I don't know, they were both blonde walked past the room and saw me sitting by myself and she came and sat next to me, I was so nervous, I didn't know which one she was!

Amber: Hey. Jill right?

Jill: Yeah. Amber?

Amber: Yeah.

Jill: How come you're sat by yourself?

Amber: Well, I would usually sit with Nina but she's not here.

Jill: Well, I was just going to take Rachel, my brothers, Kate and my mom to the hospital, do you want to come?

Amber: Do you have room in the car?

Jill: Sure.

Amber: Okay, thank you.

Jill: We're going now.

Amber: Okay, I'll go and get my coat.

Jill: Okay.

I went upstairs to go and get my coat and I came back down. Jill, Rachel, Rachel's brothers, Kate and Nina's grandmother Diane were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

I think Nina's grandfather Artie **_(A/N: Diane and Artie are from Parental Guidance, so are Harper and Turner, sorry but I love that film!:))_** was going with Nina's aunts Regan and Kelly were taking Nina's cousions when we got back.

When we got to the hospital, Rachel and Jill went to speak to the doctor and Jill, Chris, Ben, Diane and I went into the Nina's room. I was her lying on a bed with wires all around her and she looked like she was sleeping but she was actually in a coma. When I got closer to her I saw wires on her left hand and an IV on her right hand. I was glad she was unconscious and couldn't feel that in her arm because that would be painful. When Rachel came in she looked scared, I was scared too, I was scared that Nina wouldn't wake up. Rachel asked me to sit next to her. I sat next to Rachel, Jill sat next to me and Kate, Chris, Ben and Diane at on the other side of Nina.

No one spoke, I guess no one really knew what to say. We sat in silence until 2:00pm when we had to leave. Rachel kissed Nina's head.

Amber: I'll see you soon, Nina.

We left the room and left the hospital and drove back to the house.

When we got back, Artie, Evelyn and Kelly made lunch for everyone

**_Hope you guys like it! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, sorry. But I don't have anymore college assignments to do now so I'll post more often! And I'm nearly finished college so I'll be posting!:)_**


	11. Chapter 13

Heya, I just thought I should let you guys know that I am still working on the new chapters, but I got a new laptop for my Birthday and it didn't come with Microsoft Office, so I have to try and find the backup one that I have at home, so sorry if I'm late posting a new chapter. This goes for both f my stories I'm Sorry I Will Always Love You.

Thanks for understanding and I will back soon. Also I am going on holiday on July 17th so I won't be posting probably from July 15th-16th until probably August 1st-2nd. We arrive back at home on July 31st but we will be arriving about 11PM, so sorry if I don't post on the 31st xx

Love you guys!:)


	12. Chapter 14

So sorry I'm late guys! But after this chapter there will be another one, but on July 17th I am going away for two weeks and will be back on August 1st. I will be writing new chapters while I am away but unless the hotel has WI-FI then they won't be up until August 1st, but if it does then they will be posting!:)

Sorry this chapter is short but I hope you like it!:) xx

Part 12

Rachel's POV

After Fabian, mom, Evelyn and I had spent a while with Nina, I said that we needed to let the others come in, I got up and Fabian told me to sit back down, I asked him why and he said that I needed to stay here as I'm Nina's mother. Evelyn said that she, my mom and Fabian would go and some of the others should come in and I should stay here with Nina, my mom also agreed, that as Nina didn't have her dad anymore, she needed me more than ever and I needed her more than ever. I couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Evelyn losing her only son, I thought about how I felt when I thought I lost my only child, but she was still alive. But my best friend is gone and he's not coming back, nothing can replace him, his bright smile, his blue eyes, his dark hair, his laugh, his humour. He's perfect. What am I going to do without him?

Fabian, mom and Evelyn left and after about 10 minutes, Amber, Eddie and Alfie came in. Amber sat next to me and I hugged her and Eddie and Alfie sat where mom and Evelyn sat. We were there just sat for about 15 minutes when Amber decided to let the others come in, Amber, Eddie and Alfie left, and my dad, Drake and my sister Jill came in. I saw dad and Drake sat opposite me and Jill and all I wanted was Jack back. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at home, like nothing had happened. Nina and Jack would be curled up on the couch together watching Jurassic Park or the old Godzilla movies, I know Nina and Jack were both desperate to watch the new Godzilla which isn't scheduled to be in cinemas until May 2014. How I can imagine their faces as we walk into the screen room and their eyes light up when Godzilla come on to the screen, or even when the movie starts. I remember the day when we were in Washington D.C. and Nina was on the living room sofa, the living room was joint to the kitchen, without a wall, and the excitement on her face as she put the laptop down and turned around to us and said that there would be a new Godzilla movie coming out, but the disappointment that appeared when Jack said it wouldn't be until May next year. Then they both left the house and went to Jack's office, the last time I would see them both happy and well, and the last time I would have seen Jack alive.

Fabian's POV

Evelyn, Dianne and I had just left the hospital when Alfie, Amber and Eddie went in. Then about 15 minutes later, they came back and Nina's grandfather, I could never forget what his name is, Artie, Nina's cousins call him "Grandpa Fartie", Nina's Uncle Drake and her aunt Jill went up. Obviously Alfie being the child of the group went to play with Nina's cousins at the park, it's like there is no age difference between Alfie and little kids, that's because Alfie is still a kid.

After about 4 hours, everyone had been to see Nina. I missed her so much, her beautiful blue eyes, her smile, her laugh, just everything about her. I hadn't seen her since we left for summer last term, when we got back together. At the end of June, just the beginning of July, I didn't even get to see her on her Birthday, then when I finally get to see her in months, she lying in a casket, which turned out to be wrong as she was still alive, then the next time I would see her, she'd be lying in a hospital bed with a tube keeping her alive and equipment all around her, I saw her just over 4 hours ago, she was lying on a hospital bed, thank God she didn't have that tube in her mouth again. I couldn't wait until she wakes up, I hope she does soon because Christmas is in three weeks, she's already missed so much, but some part of me doesn't want her to wake up, because she'll have to deal with the pain of losing her father and knowing that the last time she would have seen him alive would be seconds before he was killed, then having to live the rest of her life without him. But the night we got back together, I promised her I would never leave her again and I will always be here for her. She's my whole entire world, my everything. I love her more than anything else that is on this planet. She's my best friend and I don't know what I would do without her. Her smile just brightens my day. I can't wait to see her.

When we got back to the house I went upstairs and looked at the photo I had of Nina and I the night we got back together, I love her so much!


	13. Chapter 15

Here's part 13!:) xx

Part 12

Rachel's POV

After Fabian, mom, Evelyn and I had spent a while with Nina, I said that we needed to let the others come in, I got up and Fabian told me to sit back down, I asked him why and he said that I needed to stay here as I'm Nina's mother. Evelyn said that she, my mom and Fabian would go and some of the others should come in and I should stay here with Nina, my mom also agreed, that as Nina didn't have her dad anymore, she needed me more than ever and I needed her more than ever. I couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Evelyn losing her only son, I thought about how I felt when I thought I lost my only child, but she was still alive. But my best friend is gone and he's not coming back, nothing can replace him, his bright smile, his blue eyes, his dark hair, his laugh, his humour. He's perfect. What am I going to do without him?

Fabian, mom and Evelyn left and after about 10 minutes, Amber, Eddie and Alfie came in. Amber sat next to me and I hugged her and Eddie and Alfie sat where mom and Evelyn sat. We were there just sat for about 15 minutes when Amber decided to let the others come in, Amber, Eddie and Alfie left, and my dad, Drake and my sister Jill came in. I saw dad and Drake sat opposite me and Jill and all I wanted was Jack back. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at home, like nothing had happened. Nina and Jack would be curled up on the couch together watching Jurassic Park or the old Godzilla movies, I know Nina and Jack were both desperate to watch the new Godzilla which isn't scheduled to be in cinemas until May 2014. How I can imagine their faces as we walk into the screen room and their eyes light up when Godzilla come on to the screen, or even when the movie starts. I remember the day when we were in Washington D.C. and Nina was on the living room sofa, the living room was joint to the kitchen, without a wall, and the excitement on her face as she put the laptop down and turned around to us and said that there would be a new Godzilla movie coming out, but the disappointment that appeared when Jack said it wouldn't be until May next year. Then they both left the house and went to Jack's office, the last time I would see them both happy and well, and the last time I would have seen Jack alive.

Fabian's POV

Evelyn, Dianne and I had just left the hospital when Alfie, Amber and Eddie went in. Then about 15 minutes later, they came back and Nina's grandfather, I could never forget what his name is, Artie, Nina's cousins call him "Grandpa Fartie", Nina's Uncle Drake and her aunt Jill went up. Obviously Alfie being the child of the group went to play with Nina's cousins at the park, it's like there is no age difference between Alfie and little kids, that's because Alfie is still a kid.

After about 4 hours, everyone had been to see Nina. I missed her so much, her beautiful blue eyes, her smile, her laugh, just everything about her. I hadn't seen her since we left for summer last term, when we got back together. At the end of June, just the beginning of July, I didn't even get to see her on her Birthday, then when I finally get to see her in months, she lying in a casket, which turned out to be wrong as she was still alive, then the next time I would see her, she'd be lying in a hospital bed with a tube keeping her alive and equipment all around her, I saw her just over 4 hours ago, she was lying on a hospital bed, thank God she didn't have that tube in her mouth again. I couldn't wait until she wakes up, I hope she does soon because Christmas is in three weeks, she's already missed so much, but some part of me doesn't want her to wake up, because she'll have to deal with the pain of losing her father and knowing that the last time she would have seen him alive would be seconds before he was killed, then having to live the rest of her life without him. But the night we got back together, I promised her I would never leave her again and I will always be here for her. She's my whole entire world, my everything. I love her more than anything else that is on this planet.

Amber's POV

It was about 4 o'clock when we got back to the house, Rachel, Kelly, Maria, Kate, Regan and Joy made dinner in the kitchen, Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, Turner and Harrison were playing video games, Patricia was reading some creepy with Jade and I was talking fashion with Annabella in the front room, Harper was reading to Maddie, Alexis, Alice, Elizabeth and Isabella in the dining room and Diane, Evelyn, Artie, Chris, Drake, Ben and Alexander were making the travel arrangements for Jack's funeral in the living room which was away from the dining room. I didn't know where Fabian was.

Amber: So anyway the three colours that go best together are light blue, darkish pink and black, not dark blue or bright blue otherwise it ruins it.

Annabella: Thanks for the tips. Do you know how to make fake tattoos stay on longer?

Amber: No how?

Annabella: You can either use eyeliner or pen but eyeliner is better because using pen can give you ink poisoning and eyeliner is also thicker. So what you do is you draw on the "tattoo" pattern that you want then leave it to dry for about 30 minutes then dab some talcum powder over it. It makes it stay a little bit longer than with just pen or eyeliner.

Amber: Wow, I didn't know eyeliner could be used for more than just one thing.

Annabella: Neither did I. Oh and the best way to keep your lipstick from breaking when you use it is to put it in the fridge before and after you use it. And if you break it or have broken lipstick, you can melt the broken end of the lipstick then put it in the fridge.

Amber: Wow and it really works?

Annabella: I don't know, I saw it on TV but when I tried it I didn't get to see the results because Harrison ate it!

Amber and Harrison: What!

Harrison: I ate lipstick.

Then we heard a splash

Chris: Harrison you just made us all fall in!

Then all the boys groaned but they continued with the game.

I looked around the room then turned back to Annabella.

Amber: Hey, do you know where Fabian is?

Annabella: The last time I saw him he went upstairs when we came back.

Amber: Okay, thanks.

I went upstairs to the room where Fabian, Eddie, Jerome and Alfie were sleeping and I found Fabian sitting on his bed.

Amber: Hey.

He turned around and looked at me.

Fabian: Hey.

Then he looked back to what he was doing.

Amber: What are you doing?

Fabian: I don't know what to do.

Amber: What do you mean?

Fabian: What if she doesn't come back.

Amber: Who? Nina?

Fabian: Yes

Amber: Well she'll be waking up soon so-

He cut me off

Fabian: I don't mean that. I mean what if she doesn't come back to school. Would she even want to.

Amber: I don't know. But I do know that when she wakes up, there will be a lot of tears.

Fabian: That's what I mean. What if she doesn't want to come back? My parents wouldn't let me come to America every summer, they'd tell me to do something different. But I don't want to do anything different.

Amber: It will be okay, she'll decide when she wakes up. And even if she doesn't come back over summer, I know how much she loves you, and how much you love her.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes, and I hugged him. About 5 minutes later, Kelly called us for dinner.

Fabian: Go on, I'll be down in a minute.

Amber: Okay.

I got up and walked to the door, I turned around and saw him wipe tears from his eyes. I carried on out the door and went downstairs.


	14. Chapter 16

Part 13

Fabian's POV

Amber left me in the bedroom and went downstairs. I wiped away my tears then followed her down. Everyone seemed a bit more talkative now, I think it was because we knew Nina would be okay.

I miss her so much!

We've been together for nearly four years and this is the longest we've been apart, by apart I mean spoken face to face since summer, we emailed each other a few times but it's not the same as hearing her voice or seeing her face.

After dinner we all went for a walk around the village and we went to the park too.

Alfie, being Alfie went on the slide with Nina's cousins.

Then we went back to the house and it was getting late and it had been a long day so Trudy, Evelyn and the others went back to Evelyn's house and the rest of us went to bed. While I was in bed I couldn't sleep, Jerome, Alfie and Eddie were sleeping fine but I couldn't sleep. I got out of bed and noticed a light on downstairs, so I went to see what it was. When I got downstairs, I noticed it was the kitchen light. I went in and I saw Rachel sitting in the kitchen. She heard me coming down and she turned around.

Rachel: Oh, hey.

I smiled at her.

Rachel: Couldn't you sleep?

Fabian: No. Can't you?

Rachel: No.

I walked in and sat next to her.

Rachel: I know you miss Nina.

I looked at her.

Rachel: I saw your face today. I know you miss her.

I don't just miss her.

Fabian: I do.

She smiled at me.

Fabian: I love her too.

She looked at me and smiled.

Rachel: I know you do. You know, she loves you too.

I looked at her

Rachel: You're all she talks about.

Fabian: Really?

Rachel: Yeah.

I blushed a little bit, Rachel noticed.

It's funny, Nina's all I talk about to my parents. They know I love her, but they don't know how much I love her. I'd love her for my whole life, even in the afterlife. I love her to the end of this universe, which never ends. She's my everything; I don't know what I'd do without her. I just wish I could tell her.

Fabian: You know, she's all I talk about to my parents.

She smiled at me.

Rachel: I know she loves you. The light in her eyes and the smile on her face when she talks about you.

I didn't know Nina loved me so much that her eyes lit up when she talked about me, I'd give anything to see that light in her eyes. It's the smallest things I love about her.

Rachel and I stayed up until 12am and we decided to go to bed as we were both tired, we made a plan to go to the hospital the next day. I didn't want to miss seeing Nina again, so I got some actual sleep for the rest of the night.

No One's POV

Back at the house, KT and Willow were still the only students in Anubis House and were becoming close friends.

At the school, Mr. Sweet and Victor were talking in Mr. Sweet's office.

Mr Sweet: I had some phone calls from Patricia, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Amber and Fabian's parents. They want to know if they will be back soon.

Victor: I will call Trudy and see. We also need Trudy back, I have more important things to do that to cook and clean.

Mr. Sweet: Would you also tell her to remind the other to call their parents.

Victor: Yes.

Then he left and went back to the house.

Amber's POV

We were all sat in the living room when Trudy received a phone call.

Trudy: Hello…oh hello Victor…okay…alright…okay…bye.

She hung up.

Trudy: Patricia, Joy, Amber, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie. Can you call your parents please, they would like to know when you'll be back.

Jerome: Sure.

Alfie: Okay.

Patricia: Fine.

We all rang our parents. Unfortunately, my dad wanted me back at school, as much as I wanted to stay. Patricia mum also said the same, so did Joy's dad and Alfie's dad. Jerome's dad said he wanted him back at school, not only because it was for his own good but he wanted to see him as his mum was finally going to meet his dad.

Jerome's POV

Dad wanted me to call him, I didn't expect anything. He said he wanted me back at school for my own good because I wouldn't get a good job and also he said that mum wanted to meet dad since he got out of prison. Poppy and I weren't sure how mum would react but dad said that he wanted me there for support. I needed to go back.

Fabian's POV

I called my parents, they wanted to know when I'd be back at school. I told them I didn't know when Nina would wake up as she was still unconscious. They asked me how much I wanted to stay here and I told them that I didn't want to leave until I knew Nina would be okay. They both agreed that my happiness was more important than school and Nina meant so much to me that they didn't mind me not being at school. I felt like if I left, I'd be letting Nina down and Rachel said she didn't mind who stayed. Trudy, Jerome, Patricia, Joy, Alfie and Amber had to go but I stayed. While they were packing, Rachel booked a flight for them to get their tickets at the airport.

Amber hugged me.

Amber: Fabian, as soon as you hear something good about Nina call me.

Fabian: I will.

Amber: Thanks. Bye.

Fabian: Bye.

Ben and Chris drove them to the airport in two different cars, they stopped at the hospital first then they went to the airport. After they left, the others had gone to the park so Rachel and I went to the hospital. We walked through the mile long corridors and up the stairs. When we got to Nina's room, she was still unconscious.

Rachel and I sat either side of her and we both held her hands. We were silent for a few minutes until Rachel spoke.

Rachel: You know, some people say there are ways that help people wake up. We some sort of object or person, or animal.

Fabian: What do you mean?

Rachel: Well, I watched a TV show about a girl who had a bad fall and all her friends and relatives went to see her but she didn't wake up. Then one day one of her friends took her horse to the hospital window and she woke up.

Fabian: Maybe if we talk about certain things she'll wake up.

Rachel: We can try.

Fabian: Okay, so what do we start with?

Rachel: I don't know, we don't have a dog so that would be pointless.

Fabian: I don't know about this but what if we talk about Jack.

Rachel: Jack.

Fabian: Yes. I know, but he might be the reason why she hasn't woken up yet. I mean, he was the last person she saw and in her mind, she wants him to be the first person she sees, maybe she's just waiting to hear his voice.

Rachel:… Okay, okay. We can try it.

Fabian: Okay.

Rachel: So, I know dad was the last person you saw, but I need you to know something, he's gone now. I'm sorry sweetie but it just happened. I don't know if you already knew but I just needed to tell you.

Fabian: But, you still have us.

Rachel: Yes, both of us and all your cousins and your friends, aunts, uncles and grandparents.

Fabian: And we're not going to leave you, I promise.

Rachel: I promise too.

I squeezed Nina's hand, I hoped it would wake her up.

Rachel and I sat with her for another two hours, we were sat silently by her bedside holding her hands.

I hadn't stopped thinking about Nina since I left America at the end of the summer, but then she told me she was coming back to school and I was so happy I would finally see her again and it would be everyday, not through a computer screen or in 10 months for a few days but I would see her everyday and I would be with her everyday, I was extremely excited to see her, then I was told that she was dead, my heart shattered, I never knew pain like that before, I then went to America where I thought I would watch them bury her and her father but I'm glad I went to see her before the funeral, or I can't even imagine what would have happened to her, I'm glad I had the voice inside me to feel her pulse, I needed to know if it was true or not, but thank God I checked, when I felt it, I was so happy that she was alive but I didn't know if she would live or not. Then when I saw her with the tube in her mouth I couldn't believe that this was happening, she was alive but would she live? Could she feel the tube? What did she remember? Would she remember me?

Then when the doctors called Rachel and told her that Nina looked better, I felt so much hope, then another time when they called her and told her they had take the tube out because she had gotten so much better, now we're just waiting for Nina to wake up. I don't know how long it will take her, it could be weeks, maybe days.

I was thinking about my memories of Nina, her smile, her eyes, the happiness we both felt along with Patricia, Amber and Alfie after we solved a task and stopped Rufus and Senkhara.

All of a sudden I felt a twitch on my hand. I looked down at my hand which was wrapped around Nina's hand, her finger was twitching.

Fabian: Rachel… Rachel…she's waking up.

She looked up at me and then looked over at Nina's hand. We stayed next to Nina holding so much hope. I brushed my fingers against her cheek, and her eyes started to open.

Fabian: Nina…

Her eyes opened, she looked at Rachel then she looked at me.

I couldn't stop smiling, she gave me a weak smile, it was the best she could do.

Rachel kissed her cheek.

Rachel: I'll get the doctor.

She kissed her cheek again and then left the room.

Nina rolled over and looked at me.

Fabian: Hey, I've missed.

She smiled again. Then she reached out for my other hand but she wasn't strong enough to reach it so I reached my hand out to her, she managed to hold it. I missed her so much.

Fabian: I love you.

Nina:…I…love…you…too

She sounded so weak, she was still a little bit pale, she was still hooked to an IV.

The Rachel came back in with the doctor.

Doctor: Hello Nina. How are you?

She couldn't really talk so she just smiled at him.

The doctor did the usual checks and then said that she would need medication for a few months, then he left.

Rachel brushed her fingers through Nina's hair, then she rolled back letting go of one of my hands. I was holding her left hand with my right hand, I switched hands (still holding her left), and I brushed my fingers through her hair.

Rachel told her everything that had happened since the accident, Nina was obviously upset about her dad, but she still had Rachel and I and everyone else loved her.

Rachel: His funeral is next week, I spoke to the doctor earlier and he said it was okay for you to go.

Nina:…kay.

I knew Nina would be sad when she woke up, be everything that has happened since the accident has just hit her like a ton of bricks, its a lot for her to take in.

But I won't leave her, I will never leave her.


	15. Chapter 17

Part 17

Amber's POV

We landed back in England. I turned on my phone and I had loads of messages, first I messaged my dad and told him that I was back in England, and I noticed I also had a message from Fabian.

"_Hey, Nina just woke up. See you soon"_

Amber: Oh, yay! Nina's awake.

Trudy: Oh that's good news.

Fabian's POV

Rachel and I were still at the hospital with Nina when Rachel got a phone call, she went outside the room to answer it. I stayed with Nina.

Nina: Where are the others?

Fabian: Who?

Nina: You know who I mean, Amber, Patricia and the others. I know they were here

Fabian: Really?

Nina: Yeah, I heard them talking.

Fabian: Oh. Well their parents called Trudy and told them that they wanted them to got back to school because they were concerned about them missing out on a lot of work.

Nina: Okay.

Rachel's POV

Fabian and I were at the hospital with Nina when my phone rang, I went outside to answer it.

Rachel: Hello

Caller: Hello, is this Rachel Martin?

Rachel: Yes. Who is this?

Caller: I'm Ryan Lewis, I'm your late husband's lawyer.

Rachel: Oh hello. How can I help you?

Ryan: Well, the driver of the car who crashed into your husband's car was being charged with manslaughter, speeding and crossing a red light, so if he was found guilty then he would have be sentenced to 365 days in prison.

Rachel: What do you mean was?

Ryan: He has admitted that a few weeks ago he got into some trouble with the law in Washington D.C. and he wanted revenge, he followed Jack and Nina's route home and on that day he followed them leaving the station and took the other road around and crashed into them intentionally.

Rachel: But Jack and Nina don't work with the police department, they were at the offices near the White House, that's where he was sent to work.

Ryan: Okay, well, I am meeting with a group of lawyers about the case and I will discuss this with them and I will get back to you.

Rachel: Thank you.

Ryan: You're welcome.

Nina's POV

How long have I been "sleeping"?

I don't even know.

A few minutes later, mom came back into the room after taking a phone call, but a man came in behind her. He wasn't the doctor. He was dad's partner from the police department in California, Robert James. He was a lot taller than dad, but he was very friendly and nice, his daughter was one of my friends and his wife was one of mom's friends.

Robert: Hello Nina.

Nina: Hi.

Robert: Nina, Rachel, I'm sorry to hear about Jack.

Nina: Thank you.

Robert: But I need to take a statement from you Nina to make sure that the other driver gets a proper sentencing.

Nina: Okay.

Robert: Okay, so can you tell me what you can remember from the accident?

Nina: All I can remember was a small red convertible speeding towards dad's rented car as he pulled out onto the road. Dad had stopped at the lights while the cars on the other two lanes infront of us were moving. Then the light turned amber, the cars in the front lanes stopped moving and were stopped at the lights, which on our side turned green and theirs turned red. On the left side there were a few cars and on the right there were non. So dad pulled out and I heard an engine roaring, I looked to my right, dad was still focusing on the road, a red convertible came speeding down the road as dad pulled out, he looked to his right and saw the car but he couldn't reverse because there was another car behind him and he didn't have time to react. That was the last thing I rememeber.

I noticed tears in mom's eyes as she listened to my account. We always knew dad would be focusing on the road even at traffic lights. Robert had finished writing what I had told him.

Robert: Okay, thank you. I will get this to the office and I will make sure that the other driver gets a proper sentencing.

Nina: Thank you.

Robert left the room and mom followed him out.

I thought to myself for a few seconds. I remember I didn't feel any pain when the accident happened, I think I just blacked out. But now I'm awake, my arms and hands hurt, my legs and feet hurt and that's all the pain I can feel, although I can feel a few scratches on my chest. I don't know how I can be alive and he could have died. I was closer to the speeding car, how did he get the worst of it? I would only realise a few hours later that the car rolled and crashed into a tree which is probably what killed him.

Mom followed Robert out into the corridor and Fabian stayed with me. I needed him.

Fabian's POV

This is the first time I've ever heard Nina's account from what happened at the time of the accident. It seemed that she had only just realised what had happened too. I then noticed, that Nina's fingers and my fingers were still wrapped around each other. She hadn't let go of me since she woke up.


	16. Chapter 18

So I've been really late... sorry xxx

But I've skipped a few days in this chapter, hope you like it!

Rachel's POV

Once again the family was mostly back together, tomorrow was the funeral. My parents and siblings would be there and Jack's parents, siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles would be there too.

Nina's friends had gone home, although Fabian stayed which would be helpful for me.

Fabian and I picked Nina up from the hospital and she was going to be discharged for two days but she had to be "kept an eye on" in case anything happened.

Nina's POV

Fabian and my mom took me home today, well I was discharged from the hospital for two days anyway. When we got home, everything looked similar to when we left for Washington, this is the first time I have been home since then, except a lot of mom's ornaments hadn't been taken out of their boxes and a lot of other stuff was in the storage although all of the photos had been put back in the living room and back up the stairs.

When we got home, I went upstairs to my bedroom, everything was put back to normal, although a few things were out of place but I didn't mind. I decided to get changed, I was too tired to take a shower even though I still smelled like a hospital, then I went back downstairs. Mom called my grandparents and they came over, my aunts and uncles on my dad's side were staying with my gran but my other family members on my mom's side were staying elsewhere, they didn't live far, I mean like England far, they lived about 2-5 hours away.

I sat with Fabian in the living room, mom was trying to keep herself busy but there was nothing to do, I knew it would be hard for both of us to get through this, but I know she's taking it harder than anyone. They've known each other since they were 15 and they've been married for 19 years.

A few minutes later my gran and 3 of my cousins came over, then a while later the rest of the family came over. Luckily my younger cousins were a bit tired so they were climbing all over me because I haven't long had the IV taken out. I didn't know how well Fabian got along with my cousins and my some of my uncles. My aunts went to help mom in the kitchen but she insisted that she didn't need help, but we all knew that she wasn't coping, eventually they convinced her to go to bed which she did, but my grandmother went with her because she didn't think she'd sleep well. When she went to bed, my family left and either went back home or back to gran's house. Fabian and I were alone downstairs.

Fabian: So, how are you feeling?

Nina: A little bit better than yesterday, but I'm still tired.

He smiled at me and then I felt this arm around me and he pulled me towards him and I rested my head on his chest. The next thing I knew I was falling asleep.

Fabian's POV

This is the longest Nina and I have been alone in a while, and it's also the longest I've held her like this in a while, there was that time we were trapped in the anti chamber while Victor and Vera were flirting and Senkhara was haunting Nina and we were late for Mrs Andrews' class. But it wasn't as comfortable as this, it felt a lot less awkward and more comforting. She wasn't in any spiritual danger, not that I knew of anyway.

Patricia's POV

When we finally got back to the house, KT and Willow were there, Amber went straight to her room, Joy and I followed her up to unpack. When we were done, Joy and I went into Amber's room, then Willow walked in and suddenly Amber's body language went from calm to tense. She was clearly not over Alfie. Joy picked it up and said she wanted to play a game with Willow, which I felt very sorry for Joy. Then Amber went calm again.

Patricia: I take it you're still not over Alfie then.

Amber: Patricia, what are you talking about?

Patricia: Well up until Willow came in you were all calm but then you looked really angry.

Amber: How could you tell?

Patricia: You looked like you were going to breathe fire in her face.

Amber: Ohh... well...I umm...I'm

Patricia: Still not over Alfie.

She looked at me for a few seconds.

Amber:... No I'm not, okay, tell him if you must!

Patricia: I'm not going to tell Alfie, or anyone.

Amber: Why not? Why?

Patricia: Because I don't rat people out.

Amber: What does that have to do with anything?!

Patricia: I don't know I just needed something to say.

She looked at with a puzzling look, or maybe it was an angry look.

Patricia: Okay, so I'm going to go downstairs now and try to save Joy.

Amber: Good luck.

I left the room and went downstairs.

I didn't really go to save Joy, I actually went to Jerome and Alfie's room, luckily Jerome wasn't there, he was with Eddie playing outside.

I knocked on the door.

Alfie: Come in.

I walked in, Alfie was the only one in the room, thankfully.

Alfie: Oh hey Patricia, I was just wonder what looks better-

Patricia: Alfie, Amber is still not over you.

Alfie: What?

Patricia: I was just speaking to her, she denied a few times but she admitted that she's not over you.

Alfie: Why?

Patricia: I don't know! Why don't you ask her that?

Alfie: Amber why aren't you over me?

I thought he was being sarcastic, but when I turned around Amber was right there.

Patricia: Oh hey Amber.

Amber: I thought you weren't going to tell him!

Patricia: Well I wasn't but then I thought it would be the best thing to do.

Then she stormed off upstairs

Patricia: Amber!

I was about to go after her but then Alfie pulled me back.

Alfie: I think you've caused enough problems today, missy!

Then he ran after Amber.

Patricia: Missy?

Then I went into the living room to save Joy. She looked like she needed help.


	17. Chapter 19

OMG I haven't posted since October! I'm sorry!

Alfie's POV

Amber still wasn't over me? I thought she was. We split up so she could go to fashion school, it was mutual. I followed her upstairs, when I got to the top of the stairs she slammed her bedroom door shut. I got up to the girls corridor and I opened the bedroom door.

Amber: Alfie! Go away!

Alfie: No.

She gave me a very scary look.

Alfie: Last year, we broke up because you wanted to go to fashion school. It was a mutual break up!

Amber: I know, but...

Alfie: But what?

Amber: But, I wish we didn't break up.

What's this odd feeling, I've never felt like this before.

Alfie: Really?

Amber: Yes. I can't tell you why I chose fashion school over you... but I ha- did.

Alfie: What do you mean?

Amber: What?

Alfie: You said you can't tell me why you chose fashion school over me, then you were about to say something else but didn't.

She stared blanklywith an oddly familar look on her **face**.

Alfie: Amber?

Amber: Alfie, last year... I-I was forced to go to fashion school.

Alfie: What?

Amber: You know when my dad came over for that buissness project?

Alfie: Yeah.

Amber: Well, I went to the gatehouse, Victor, Miss Denby and my dad were all there and I they thought that I was making something up but I wasn't so then Victor forced me to tell them that I was lying so my dad sent me to fashion school and when he left Victor told me that if I went back to the house he would make sure something happened to you and everyone else in the house. That's why I left.

Wow, really... I had no idea, I just thought she really wanted to go. I sat on the bed next to her.

Alfie: Really?

Amber: Yes. I didn't want anything bad happening to anyone, especially you. I didn't want to break up with you.

Alfie: I didn't either.

Truth is, I really missed Amber. Willow is really nice but maybe she's just...she's not Amber.

Amber: What?

Alfie: I didn't want us to break up, and I still wish we were back together.

Amber: But what about Willow? You're dating her.

Alfie: I don't know, she's not you. She doesn't remind that my life is in danger, like when Sibuna was all together. The 5 of us, you, me Nina, Fabian and Patricia. I miss that.

Amber: So do I.

The next thing I knew, I was kissing Amber, and she kissed me back.

Fabian's POV

Nina and I were getting ready to go back to England now. Her mum was taking us to the airport. I think we were both excited to go back to the house, but obviously it's a bit difficult at the moment. Nina's dad hasn't long been gone and she hasn't long been out of the hospital but they said it was okay for her to go back today.

The plane ride was long but it wasn't too bad.

We finally landed at 9AM, I have never been so **tired** in my life. Trudy picked us up in the morning and she took us back to the house, Nina and I didn't got to school that day because we were so tired.

But then everyone came home from school, Nina finally got a chance to meet KT and Willow, but Amber seemed happier than anyone.

Nina's POV

Fabian and I got back to England around 9 in the morning, and we got back to the house about 10AM. The rest of the day we just slept. I couldn't wait to see everyone, I hadn't seen them in over a year. When they came home from school, Amber didn't let me go. She whispered in my ear "Thank goodness you're home!"

But I finally got a chance to meet KT and Willow. Willow seems...nice...

Everyone looked different to the last time I saw them, Amber's **hair** was shorter, Patricia's was longer so was Joy's and... Jerome's?

Amber's POV

Thank goodness Nina was home! I missed her so much! We went up to our bedroom and I helped her unpack, whilst filling her in on all the drama! Starting with the Alfie drama!

Nina:...Umm... okay so I don't know where to begin

Amber: That is exactly what I thought!

Then someone knocked on the door.

Amber: Come in.

The door opened and Joy and Patricia walked in.

Patricia: Hi

Joy: We're really sorry about what happened to your dad.

Nina: Thanks.

Just then the unthinkable happened. Joy hugged Nina and Nina hugged her back.

Patricia's jaw hit the floor and I'm pretty sure my eyes popped out of their sockets.

Then Joy and Nina released each other.

Joy: We'll see you later.

Patricia: Bye.

Amber: See you later.

They both left the room and shut the door behind them.

Amber: Nina... what was all that about?

Nina:... I have no idea.

Amber: So anyway, back to the Alfie drama. I can't believed he kissed, I mean, I've always liked him it's just I never really thought he would kiss me.

In the background I heard some footsteps walking away from the door, probably just Joy and Patricia.

Nina: What were you talking about again?

Amber: Well Alfie said he missed you, me, Fabian, Patricia and him in Sibuna, then he kissed me.

Nina: I miss it too.

Alfie's POV

I was downstairs with KT, laying the table for Trudy. Jerome and Eddie were doing their "homework", Fabian was in his room, Nina, Amber, Joy and Patricia were upstairs and Willow wa- just walked into the room.

Willow: Alfie! You kissed Amber!

Oh crap, how did she find out?


	18. Chapter 20

**Fabian's POV**

Things were slowly starting to get back to normal, Nina had settled back in to the house, as well as getting used to KT and Willow, especially Willow.

For some reason Willow was in a horrible mood today, I'm too scared to ask what it is.

But Mrs. Andrews had a pile of homework for Nina and I, this was one of the things that I told Nina about on the way home, Mick once went away, his parent's took him out for the day, of course it was allowed by Mr Sweet, but when he got back Ms Andrews and previous teacher had loads of homework for him, so he kept sneaking the answers from my homework. Then I recalled with Nina when Alfie went away for a week, again Mr Sweet gave permission, and Mrs Andrews and Mr Winkler had a stack of homework for him.

Mr Sweet, Miss Valentine and Miss Denby had loads of homework for us too, which Nina and I didn't mind, but when we saw the pile of homework, it was almost too much for us to handle, but since we had a reason for not being in school they extended the deadline. I may have also over heard Miss Denby and Miss Valentine talking with Mr Sweet about extending Nina's deadline further than mine because they weren't sure if she could handle the pressure, but Mr Sweet said not to extend the deadline until they knew if she could handle the pressure or not, which I think is fair, plus Miss Denby and Miss Valentine don't know the kind of things Nina can handle, being the Chosen One, being marked by an Egyptian spirit, being fake pushed down a chasm by a Egyptian spirit, cursing Amber, Alfie, Patricia and I because of an Egyptian spirit and then uncursing us, then being locked in a cell under Mr Sweet's office by a deadly game of Senet, almost being dragged into the afterlife by and Egyptian spirit and then almost dying in a car accident.

So much can happen in 3 years, wow, Nina and I have been together for almost 3 years!

So anyway, after school, Nina and I went to Nina and Amber's room to do our homework, Amber was helping Nina and I with the stuff that she had done and then we all did our homework together, but Amber got distracted and started tidying her side of the room which was filled with clothes.

Amber: Okay, I'm going to get some water, who wants some?

Nina: I'm okay thanks.

Fabian: No thanks Amber.

Then Alfie burst in.

**Alfie's POV**

Who told Willow I kissed Amber?

Alfie: How did you find out?

Willow: So it's true?!

Alfie: Who told you?

Willow: I heard Amber telling Nina! Why did you kiss her?

Alfie: I missed her! And I still love her!

Willow: What?

Alfie: I'm sorry Willow, but I still love Amber.

Willow: Why did you start dating me when you love Amber?

Alfie: It wasn't until I saw her face that all the memories came back and I wished we never split up. I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to Amber.

For the first time in months, I finally felt like my mind had cleared. I love Amber, Amber is the one. She will always be the one.

With that, I forgot Willow was there and I ran up to Nina and Amber's room.

When I got upstairs the door was closed, I could hear Nina, Amber and Fabian talking. I burst the door open, Nina and Fabian were sitting on Nina's bed and Amber, who was stood in the middle of the room, looked at me.

Amber: Alfie what are you-

I ran over to her and kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we pulled apart and I looked into her eyes.

Amber: What?

Alfie: I still love Amber.

Amber: What? What about Willow?

Alfie: It wasn't until I saw you, that I realised, we made a mistake, we should have never broken up.

Then Amber kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

Whilst we were kissing I heard Fabian talking to Nina.

Fabian: Isn't that what I said to you?

Nina: Yeah

Then Amber and I pulled apart, she looked deep into my eyes. Then she hugged me and held me tight.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fabian holding Nina the same way.

Nina whispered something to him that I didn't quite hear.

**Fabian's POV**

Alfie told Amber that they made a mistake and they should have never broken up. The same thing I said to Nina last year, but whilst Alfie and Amber were lost in each other, Nina whispered in my ear.

Nina: It was better when you said though.

It was, and I'm glad I said it, otherwise Nina and I probably wouldn't be nearing 3 years.

I pulled her close to my chest and I didn't let her go, even when we carried on with our homework, my arm was still wrapped around her.

**Eddie's POV**

I was in the living room minding my own business, when I heard Alfie and Willow screaming at each other and then Alfie ran upstairs. Then Willow came storming in, and she looked mad!

The Patricia and came down the stairs and walked into the living room then she sat next to me. This doesn't usually happen.

Patricia: I've been thinking and tomorrow, do you want to go to the movies with me?

Eddie: What like a date?

Patricia: Yes a date.

What is going on? Willow's angry and Patricia's asking me on a date, have I just entered a parallel universe?

Eddie: What?

Patricia: What do you mean what?!

Eddie: I mean, your Patricia Williamson and you'd never ask me on a date.

Patricia: Oh Eddie you ruin everything!

The she ran upstairs.

Either I just ruined a perfect prank or she was being genuine... I must have ruined a prank.

I followed her upstairs and I heard her slam the door. I walked across the girls corridor and I heard something coming from Nina and Amber's room

Alfie: I love you Amber.

Amber: I love you too Alfie.

That's why Willow was mad, maybe parallel universes don't exsist, crap!

I continued to Patricia's room and knocked on the door.

Patricia: Eddie that better not be you!

Eddie: Ummm, it is

Patricia: Go away!

Eddie: Okay.

I walked into her room

Patricia: I said go away!

Eddie: Look, I'm sorry okay. And if it makes you feel any better, I was going to ask you on a date.

Patricia: You were?

Eddie: I was.

She walked towards me.

Eddie: So, I will go the movies with you, but on two conditions

Patricia: What are they?

Eddie: I pick the movie, because I'm not watching some dumb chic flick

Patricia: Err, I don't watch chic flick's anyway! So what about Snitch?

Eddie: Sounds good!

Patricia: What's your second condition?

Eddie: We share a drink and popcorn.

Patricia: Share? Like a couple?

Eddie: Yes, like a couple.

I moved closer to Patricia and kissed her, surprisingly she kissed back. We kissed for a few seconds before she pulled away.

Patricia: Does this make us a couple?

Eddie: Yes it does.

**Sorry for not posting in a while, but my reason is in the newest chapter of I'm Sorry.**

**I'll probably update on Wednesday hopefully! :)**


	19. Chapter 21

**Nina's POV**

I liked Alfie's pick-up line, but I loved it when Fabian said it, don't get me wrong, I'm glad Amber and Alfie are back together, but even if my favourite actor said it to me, it will always sound better when Fabian says it no doubt.

Then I heard footsteps running past our door, and then a door slamming and then another pair of feet running past, then we heard mumbling.

After a few minutes, the door opened and someone walked downstairs, then another pair of feet cam bursting into the room. Patricia.

Patricia: OMG! EDDIE AND I HAVE A DATE!

Amber: Yay! Whe-

Before Amber could finished her question Patricia ran out of the room and was heading towards the stairs.

**Joy's POV**

Trudy: So how do I do this again?

Joy: Okay, put the marshmallows in first

Trudy: Then what?

Joy: Put the squirty cream on

Trudy: Okay

Joy: Then put more marshmallows on top and then cover it in chocolate sprinkles, then break the chocolate bar into pieces and then stick one of the pieces on top of the cream.

Trudy: Ta da!

Joy: Yay! I love it!

Then Patricia burst in

Patricia: Joy! I have a date with Eddie!

Joy: When?

Patricia: Tomorrow

Joy: Oh wow!

-Skipping to the next evening-

**Patricia's POV**

Hair down, hair up, hair down hair up.

Patricia: Hey Joy, KT!

Joy: Yeah.

Patricia: Hair down or hair up?

I never thought I'd be having hair problems, that's usually Nina, Joy or KT, but never me, Amber doesn't even spend this much time on her hair than I am now.

KT: Down

Joy: Hair down, I'll curl it for you in a minute.

Patricia: Thanks.

Joy: So how come you're so excited about this date?

Patricia: I don't know. Why?

Joy: Well, you're all excited to go on a date with him, it's not like you're a new couple or anything, well I mean you haven't been on a date in a while so I see why you'd be excited but you hardly get excited.

KT: What's up?

Patricia: Okay, Joy, KT, I need to tell you something.

KT: What?

Patricia: Eddie and I, split up.

Joy: What?! What?! When?!

Patricia: Well, when Jeremiah arrived, Fabian and Eddie didn't really give him a chance before they judged him, so one day when Eddie and I were walking home, Eddie complained about Jeremiah snoring and I said asked him how Fabian felt when Eddie played his music too loud and he snapped so I called it off, but we've been acting like a couple because the day I called it off was the day that woman told us Nina died and we didn't want to be sympathised and be the centre of attention.

KT: You didn't tell anyone?

Patricia: No. Please don't tell anyone.

Joy: I won't.

KT: I won't

I finally got this out of me, I had held this in for months, I was glad to finally tell someone, but hopefully Eddie and I will get back together, after all, he did say that we're going to the movies "as a couple"! I'm too excited.

Joy curled my hair and KT watched, sometimes I think she envied Joy, Nina, Amber, Willow and I because her hair was already so curly that it was difficult for her to do anything, she even complained about straightening it sometimes.

Joy: Done!

Patricia: Great thanks Joy!

I grabbed my bag, I made sure my purse and money was in it and then I ran downstairs. Eddie was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Eddie: Hey you.

Patricia: Hey. Have you been waiting long?

Eddie: No, but I'd wait forever for you.

That melted me...

Eddie grabbed my hand and walked out the door, but then he stopped, KT walked downstairs and headed in the direction of the kitchen, but Eddie stopped her.

Eddie: KT.

She turned around, I'm so confused.

KT: Yeah.

Eddie took my bag off my shoulder, I had my phone in my pocket.

Eddie: Take Patricia's bag back upstairs, tonight is on me.

KT: Aww! That's so cute!

Patricia: Are you sure?

Eddie: Yes I'm sure, now lets go!

He dragged me out of the door and pulled me into a cab which was waiting outside, then we drove to the movies.

When we arrived, Eddie pulled me out of the cab and he pulled me over to the building.

Eddie: So what do you want to watch?

Patricia: Anything, but no rom-coms or disgusting comedies, I hate those!

Eddie: Ugh, so do I. They're the worst. So there's Catching Fire, Interstellar, Sawn of the Planet of the Apes, The Lego-

Patricia: Think twice before you finish that, I'm not watching the Lego Movie!

Eddie: Okay. Divergent, or Go-

Patricia: Oh my gosh! Let's watch Dracula Untold!

Eddie: I was hoping you were going to say that!

I smiled at him, was he really or was he just agreeing?

Eddie bought the tickets and the popcorn then we went into the screen room, we took our seats, we weren't too far back so we couldn't see the screen but we weren't too close to the front so I wouldn't work out of here with a bad neck. But we were right in the middle, when the movie started, Eddie and I were thankful that no one taller than us sat in front of us. Which is always good.

**Fabian's POV**

Eddie took Patricia out to the movies, I'm hoping to take Nina soon, the plane ride home she said she was desperate to go and see the new Godzilla, she told me she always watched it with her dad, and that she loved them all up until 1998 when the released the worst one, Nina said she'd rather watch Saw, but then she took it back and said she'd never watch Saw. You'd think an 18 year old who defeated an evil Egyptian spirit after almost being possessed into the afterlife would be fearless.

Alfie and Amber were watching a movie downstairs, Amber said Alfie could pick so they're watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail, I think I even heard Amber laugh. Jerome and Joy were studying and Willow, KT and Jeremiah were in KT's room doing homework. I went up to Nina's room, I knocked on the door.

Nina: Come in.

I walked into her room, the first thing I noticed was she was sat on her bed, she didn't seem happy though.

Fabian: Hey.

She looked up at me and I noticed her eyes were watery and she had tear stains down her face, immediately I rushed to her side.

Fabian: What's wrong?

I wipes away her tears and I looked down at her hands, still scratched from the accident, but she held a photo in her hands of a man, it was her dad. I recognised him from when I was there that Summer. Nina hadn't cried like her mum did and I think that was starting to take its toll on her.

Fabian: Are you okay?

She shook her head and tears ran down her face, I wiped them away but they just kept coming down.

Nina: You know I said I wanted to go and see Godzilla?

Fabian: Yeah.

Nina: I can't. Dad and I talked about going.

The tears flowed faster down her face and her eyes were full of water.

Nina: It was the last thing we talked about, ever. It was what we were talking about when he stopped at the red light and it's what we talked about when we waited for the lights to change and as he pulled out, the last thing he said was he couldn't wait to see it.

I pulled her into my chest and rocked her in my arms.

Nina: I can't see it without him.

What can I say to her, I can't tell her to avoid this film for the rest of her life. If she ever goes to my house or someone else's house and they're watching it then she can't avoid it.

Fabian: Listen, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go and see it, but if you really can't then, we can wait until you feel like you want to or can then I'll download it.

Nina: Can we go out on Saturday? I mean a date.

Fabian: Yeah, that would be great.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and off her cheeks and then smiled at me.

Nina: Good, because I still owe you a date.

Then she kissed my lips.

Fabian: You do?

Nina: Yeah, when you came to American and you took me to the park, and don't say it wasn't a date because it was your idea!

She nudged me playfully

Fabian: If you're offering then yes it was a date and you do owe me. But I owe you a date too, remember 2 years ago when your Gran was hear and we went to see Jasper. We never really got around to that did we.

I kissed her cheek and she ran her fingers through my hair and rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. It would be nice if everyday could be like this.

Fabian: So where are you taking me on this date?

Nina: We'll I already booked it.

Fabian: You did?

Nina: Yeah, we're going to the movies, but I'm not telling you what we're watching, it's a surprise.

Fabian: Well in that case my date will be a surprise.

Nina: Looking forward to it.

She kissed my cheek.

Fabian: I love you.

Nina: I love you too.

**No one's POV**

-In KT's room-

Jeremiah: I don't get how to do this again.

KT: Ugh, I just showed you. Look times 6 by 8 then add 10 and times it by 4 and then divide it by 8 and what does that give you?

Jeremiah: Confusion.

KT: 29!

Jeremiah: I thought we were doing science home work not maths!

KT: We are!

Willow: We just need to calculate all the numbers we collected from the charts.

Jeremiah:... can we give up with this one and do history?

KT: Fine.

They packed their science books and pulled out their history books.

Jeremiah: Okay, so the Discovery of Penicillin.

Willow: Didn't they make a film about this?

KT: Breaking the Mould, I think it's called.

Jeremiah: Are you serious, they made a film about a man who forgot to wash up! I forgot to wash up and my mum yelled at me and took away my phone.

KT: Yes but you forgetting to wash up did result in the discovery of antibiotics.

Willow: Penicillin is a fungus.

Jeremiah: Okay, I'm going to get some water, does anyone else want some?

KT: No thanks.

Willow: Yes please.

Jeremiah: I'll be back in a minute.

He left the room and closed the door behind him.

KT: I love Jeremiah but he can be awkward sometimes.

Willow: What did you say?

KT: I said Jeremiah can be awkward sometimes.

Willow: No you said you love Jeremiah.

KT stared in a blank space for a while, and then suddenly flashed back into reality.

KT: Holy crap! I did didn't I.

Willow: Do you have a crush on Jeremiah?

KT: I think I do.

Then the door opened and Jeremiah walked in with two glasses of water and handed one to Willow.

Willow: Thanks Jeremiah.

Jeremiah: You're welcome.

Willow: Jeremiah, I have something to tell you!

KT looked at her and shook her hair, Jeremiah wasn't facing KT so it didn't matter.

Jeremiah: What?

Willow looked at KT for a second.

Willow: Err, err... it was Alexander Flemming who made the discovery of penicillin and 3 others, Ernst Chain, Howard Florey and Norman Heatley.

Jeremiah: Errm... thank you.

Willow: You're welcome, maybe you can use it in your report about the discovery of penicillin.

Jeremiah: Yeah, I could, thanks Willow!

Willow looked at KT and then back at Jeremiah.

Willow: And, KT said she has a crush on you!

Then she got up and ran out of the room leaving KT and Jeremiah in an awkward position.

KT: Willow!

Jeremiah: So KT, if you have a crush on me then maybe I should tell you that I have a crush on you.

KT looked Jeremiah in the eye. She had a gift for knowing if someone was telling the truth or not by looking into their eyes. He was telling the truth.

KT: You do?

Jeremiah: Yes. So, if we both like each other, then maybe we should go on a date, just to see if we can really situate ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend.

KT: Really?

Jeremiah: Yeah. So Saturday, I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs around 5 o'clock and we'll go to the movies or something.

KT: Sure, I'd like that.

Jeremiah: Great, so maybe now that Willow has gone you can teach me the discovery of penicillin?

KT: Sure.

They sat down together and she helped him with his homework, and he helped her.

**Patricia's POV**

Oh my gosh! Dracula Untold was amazing! It was such an epic film! Plus, Eddie held my hand the entire time! This has to be the best date ever! And that says a lot; Senkhara ruined one date by cursing me and I sent Piper on a second date with Eddie, and Mr Sweet, which ended better than I thought it would.

Eddie and I waited outside the movie theatre for a cab which Eddie just called, so we stood outside.

Eddie: So, good film?

Patricia: Err, amazing!

Eddie: You liked it?

Patricia: Yeah, did you?

Eddie: Yeah, I'm surprised I did, I don't usually watch films with vampires in them.

Patricia: You paid, you should have picked.

Eddie: I paid, because it's what the boyfriend is supposed to do, just because I paid doesn't mean you're restricted to picking a film.

Patricia: You should have let me pay for my ticket.

Eddie: No, this is our first date since we've been back together and I wanted to treat you.

A gust of wind picked up and a cold shiver over took my body and I broke out in goosebumps. Eddie put his jacket on me.

Eddie: I love you Patricia.

Patricia: I love you too.

He leaned into kiss me, and I swear it was like a movie. He kissed me and when we pulled apart the cab literally arrived, Eddie pulled me into the cab and shut the door, I put my seat belt on and Eddie did his then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him in an attempt to keep me warm

This was the best night ever.

**Joy's POV**

Jerome's lips were soft against mine. This isn't the first time we've kissed.

**Is this the beginning of a new relationship?**

**Kiah**

**Jeroy!**

**Hopefully my new story will be posted new weekend or maybe Monday!**

**All the details are in the recent chapter of I'm Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 22

**Jerome's POV**

Joy and I sat on my bed and grabbed the book on the desk as we heard someone coming downstairs. Then Alfie walked into the room with the biggest smile on his face.

Joy: What's up with you?

Alfie: Amber and I are back together!

Joy: That's great!

Alfie: What are you two doing?

Jerome: Just studying, I showed him my history book, The Discovery of Penicillin.

Alfie: More like kissing.

Joy's eyes widened.

Joy: What?

Alfie: Jerome you're mine and Eddie's history partner and Joy your and Willow and Patricia's.

Jerome: Who says two people can't help one another study?

Alfie: The same who people who constantly stare at each other at breakfast.

Joy: Okay, Jerome and I have been dating since the end of summer.

Alfie: What?! Jerome you didn't tell me this!

Jerome: Well, you didn't tell me you kissed Amber when you were dating Willow!

Alfie: Who told you that?!

Jerome: Joy.

Alfie: What?

Joy: Willow told me!

Alfie: Right okay, I won't tell anyone that you two are dating if you don't tell people I kissed Amber while I was dating Willow, even though I broke up with Willow to be with Amber.

Joy: Fine.

Jerome: Fine.

-the next day-

**KT's POV**

I walked down the stairs wearing a pink shirt, denim jeans and white trainers. Jeremiah was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

KT: So what movie are we going to see?

Jeremiah: I was thinking Catching Fire.

KT: Sounds great.

Jeremiah led me out of the door way and we got in a cab and we went to the movies. There wasn't a long cue outside the theatre so we were able to get tickets, luckily, everyone who was beyond desperate to watch Catching Fire had been the week before so it wasn't full.

Half was through the film, when Peeta and Katniss kiss, Jeremiah held my hand. I blushed so badly.

**Fabian's POV**

Fabian: So what are we going to do for our date? Or should I say dates.

Nina: I have no idea.

Fabian: Wait so how many dates do we have? There's the one I owe you for.

Nina: Two I owe you for.

Fabian: So three?

Nina: Yeah. But first we need to decided where we're going.

Fabian: What about the planetarium?

Nina: Planetarium?

Fabian: Yeah, I know you like looking at the stars and it's part of our science homework we still have to do.

Nina: Yeah, I'd love that!

Fabian: Great!

I love how she's just as much of a nerd as I am.

Fabian: So where are you taking me?

Nina: I don't know yet, but I'll think of something.

She smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around her. Life couldn't be any better.

**Jeremiah's POV**

By the end of the film, I forgot I was still holding KT's hand, I let go as the lights came on, but then she took my hand again.

I don't think I've ever felt this way before. I walked back to the house with KT, still holding hands. When we walked through the front door I was still holding her hand, Amber walked down the stairs and beamed at the two of us. We both blushed.

Was this what was meant when people say they feel on top of the world?

I hope so.

**New story will be uploaded today!**


	21. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I can't update starting from tomorrow because I'm working all week :/**

Nina's POV

Amber came running into the room and beamed at Fabian and I.

Fabian: What?

Amber: You'll never guess what I've just seen!

Nina: What?

Amber: Jeremiah and KT, went on a date!

Nina: What?

Fabian: Jeremiah? He's mad, I mean, when he first came he was so...bitter.

Amber: Yeah well now he's in love!

I could see Fabian smiling out of the corner of my eye as he looked at me.

Amber: So that's everyone apart from Willow.

Nina: And Jerome and Joy.

Amber: Oh no they are together.

Fabian: What? No they aren't.

Amber: Yes they are Alfie told me. And the fact that when they're in the same room together they're constantly smiling at each other. It's obvious. Like how obvious it was that you two like each other and now your both in love with each other.

I blushed.

Amber: Aww, see you both know it.

Then she happily walked out of the room, I have no idea where she went but she left Fabian and I alone with an awkward tension in the room.

Fabian: She's right you know.

I looked at him ans started into his eye.

Fabian: I love you.

Nina: I-I love you too.

I felt my body collapse into Fabian's arms as he held me tighter than he had ever done before.

Nina: How long have you loved me?

Fabian: From the second I saw you, I knew you were special, then I really liked you, then when we kissed, that's when I loved you.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Then we heard shouting from Patricia.

**Patricia's POV**

Amber came prancing into my room, I didn't know where Joy was but apparently Jeremiah and KT went on a date.

Amber: Nina and Fabian are in love!

I smiled at her.

Amber: Oh and Jerome and Joy are dating!

Patricia: What!

Joy didn't tell me she was dating Jerome! Jerome! Why Jerome! Why not Jeremiah! Anyone but Jerome!

Amber: She didn't tell you?

Patricia: No she didn't!

I stormed out of my room and ran downstairs, Eddie greeted me at the bottom of the stairs but I pushed him out of the way and ran into Jerome and Alfie's room. I burst the door open and saw Jerome and Joy kissing!

What?!

Patricia: Joy!

They immediately pulled apart

Joy: Patricia! What are you doing here?!

Patricia: I might ask you the same thing! Why didn't you tell me you and Jerome were dating?!

Joy: Because- how did you know?

Patricia: Amber told me.

Jerome: Amber told you? Alfie!

Eddie walked in.

Eddie: What's going on?

Patricia: Joy and Jerome are dating and they didn't tell anyone, apart from Alfie.

Eddie: Wow. That's really-

Amber: Cute, adorable, I could go on!

Amber was stood behind Eddie in the doorway.

Jerome: Amber, where is Alfie?

Amber: In the living room.

Jerome stormed out of his bedroom and into the living room.

Jerome: Alfie I can't believe you told Amber!

Alfie: I'm sorry, she just said that it looked obvious that you liked each other!

Jerome: What?!

Amber: It did seem pretty obvious Joy.

Joy: Look, Patricia, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just that, we're the last two you'd expect to be a couple.

Eddie: No, we are.

Patricia: Eddie! This isn't helping!

Amber: Acutally I think it's Jeremiah and KT.

Patricia: What!

Amber: They went on a date last night.

Joy: Look, Patricia, like I said, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought you'd wouldn't like it so we decided not to tell you.

I took a deep sigh.

Patricia: Alright, I'm sorry I over reacted, but next time you have a secret like this, tell me yeah.

Joy: Yeah.

Eddie: I will never understand girls.

It didn't take me long to get over the fact that Joy and Jerome were dating now. I mean, it seemed weird to everyone that they, and Eddie and I were dating. But I think the weirdest couple is Jeremiah and KT.

The only person who is single is Willow, she was dating Alfie but he still loves Amber so that ended badly for Willow, but great for Amber and Alfie.

I know now that it will be Amber's mission to find Willow a boyfriend, but Willow doesn't exactly like Amber like she used to, I mean she, in a way, "stole" Alfie from her.

**I'm going to find Willow a boyfriend! Who wants to help!**

**Give me a name and what he looks like and his personality!**

**Thanks x**


	22. Chapter 24

**Oh my gosh, you will not believe what just happened, I was nearing the end of this chapter and my computer randomly shut down, I lost it! But I'm going to upload it again!:)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while xx**

**Amber's POV**

I felt bad that Alfie picked me over Willow, well no not bad, I acutally feel great about it, but I feel sorry that Willow is the only one in the house who doesn't have a boyfriend. So I'm going to help her get a boyfriend. I caught Willow in the living room with KT.

Amber: Willow, can I speak to you for a minute?

Willow: Okay.

She followed me out and came into the hallway with me.

Willow: What is it.

Amber: Well, I feel bad that Alfie chose me instead of you so I want to help you get a boyfriend.

Willow: Oh, no thanks.

Amber: What?

Willow: No thanks. I'm actually going on a date tonight.

Amber: What! Since when?

Willow: Since Alex Bradley asked me yesterday.

Amber: Where are you going?

Willow: I think we're going to the movies.

Amber: Why didn't you tell anyone?

Willow: I just told KT.

Amber: Oh. Okay.

Willow: But, if you want you can help me get ready tonight.

Amber: Sure!

Willow: Great!

Amber: What time are you going?

Willow: He's picking me up at five o'clock.

Amber: It's two thirty now!

Willow: Okay, well I'll go take a shower and you can pick out an outfit for me.

Amber: Okay!

We ran upstairs, Willow grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom. While she was in the shower I went into mine and Nina's room. She and Fabian were doing homework, but they seemed to be laughing at something. Now I'm curious

Nina: Hey Amber.

She said whilst laughing.

Amber: What's up with you two?

Fabian: Oh, nothing. Nina's just being silly again.

He laughed and nudged her, she laughed too.

Amber: Aww, you guys are so cute together.

Nina blushed, Fabian nudged her again.

Amber: Anyway, you know Alex Bradley.

Fabian: Yeah.

Amber: Well he asked Willow on a date yesterday and she said yes!

Nina: That's great.

Amber: I know, I think they're going to the movies, I'm not sure what they're watching though.

Nina: Didn't KT and Jeremiah go and see Catching Fire.

Amber: Yeah! I am so desperate to see that! I would kill to see that!

Fabian: ...Anyway, Nina and I are going on a date tonight.

Amber: You are?

Nina: We are?

Fabian: Yes we are.

Nina: Where are we going?

Fabian: This is a secret.

He kissed her cheek.

Amber: Aww, see I told you, cute! So where are you taking her Fabian?

Fabian: It's a secret.

Amber: You're really not telling?

Fabian: Nope.

Nina smiled at him.

Amber: What homework are you doing anyway?

Fabian: We were doing science before Nina got distracted.

They started laughing

Amber: It's shame you guys aren't doing chemistry, because you have a lot of it.

Fabian: That's exactly what she said!

Nina began laughing again.

Nina: It's like the funniest thing I've said my whole life.

Amber: That's true. Anyway, I'd better go, Willow wants help picking out an outfit for tonight.

I walked into Willow's room and picked out an outfit for her.

**Fabian's POV**

Amber left Nina and I to do our homework.

Nina: So where are we going tonight?

Fabian: It's a secret, like I said.

Nina: So you're really not telling?

Fabian: Nope.

Nina: You know I'll find out.

Fabian: I know you will when we get there. And don't dress up

I find her curiosity to be adorable.

Nina: So what time are we going?

Fabian: Six o'clock.

Nina: So, do you think we can finish our homework by then?

Fabian: I hope so because I'm not rescheduling this date.

She smiled at me, I smiled back.

**Willow's POV**

Amber was picking out my outfit, Joy was doing my hair. She curled it, because it goes odd when I'm in the shower, and she tied it back and but a flowery clip in my hair.

Amber picked out a pink dress with cream flowers and black shoes. Then someone knocked on the door.

Joy: Come in.

The door opened and Trudy came in.

Trudy: Hey girls. Willow, Alex is here.

I gasped and ran downstairs; I met Alex at the bottom.

**(A/N: Try to imagine Alex with blonde hair, blue eyes and Willow's height.)** Alex: Are you ready? Willow: Yep. Alex: You look lovely by the way. Willow: Thank you, so do you. We went into the taxi that was parked outside and drove to the movies. When we arrived Alex and I looked at the viewing board. Alex and I both pointed to Catching Fire. Alex laughed. We bought the ticket and the popcorn and then went into the theatre. We sat in the middle near the back. Halfway through the movie he grabbed my hand. At the end of the movie, Alex and I went to get a pizza, we started joking about silly stuff, like how Mr Sweet has to tell students not to throw food at other students. We joked about the movie also, how Johanna stripped in front of Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch. Then we joked about how everyone from the Capitol, who was dressed like Effie, looked like Lady Gaga. When the date was finished he walked me back to the house.

**Nina's POV** I was getting ready for my date with Fabian. Amber was sitting on her bed, insisting on helping me pick out an outfit, but I told her that Fabian told me not to dress up so she kind of gave up. I wore a blue shirt, jeans and white shoes. And the bracelet Fabian got me for my Birthday last year, it was a silver bracelet with a heart shaped charm, on one side it said 'I love you' on the other side it said 'Love Fabian'.

Someone knocked on the door.

Amber: Come in. The door opened and Fabian came in.

Nina: Hey.

Fabian: Hey, are you ready?

Nina: Yeah.

Fabian: Let's go.

Nina: See you later Amber.

Amber: Have fun.

She grinned at us. Fabian took my hand and pulled me out of the room and downstairs.

Nina: Are you going to tell me where we are going?

Fabian: Wait and see.

He lead me out of the house. We walked down the path, it was still light out. We walked for a few minutes until Fabian stopped. I was confused. We were stood in a wooded area on a path. He lead me off the path and through the trees.

Fabian: We're here.

I looked ahead of me. There was a small area, with a small pond in the middle, the area was surrounded by trees, there was a big tree though. Grass covered the area and long grass grew around the pond, the pond was covered in lily pads, a small frog was sat upon one. By the big tree there was a blanket laid out. I looked at Fabian, he was beaming.

Nina: Fabian. It's beautiful.

Fabian: I knew you'd like it.

He lead me over to the blanket and pulled me onto it. Still holding my hand, the smile didn't leave his face.

Nina: How long have you known about this?

Fabian: When I first came here, everyone at the house was doing their homework, so I decided to go for a walk. I just stumbled across it. I didn't tell anyone else about it, it's too beautiful to expose. It was my secret, until I met you. I wanted to bring you here loads of times, but we were always caught up you know, with the mystery, school and us being apart for a year. But now it feels like the right time to bring you.

I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me, his other arm holding him up.

Nina: I won't tell anyone.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. Then he started leaning and I started leaning. My eyes closed and I felt his lips brush against mine. I pulled away, keeping a small gap between the two of us and opened my eyes, he opened his too with a look of confusion in them. I rested my head against his head.

Nina: I love you.

I leaned in again and kissed him this time. Our lips were moving slowly. I felt like I was in Heaven. He was gentle. I took deep breaths when I kissed him, so I wouldn't have to pull away for air. His lips were so soft. Fabian put his arms either side of me. My right hand ran through his hair and my left hand held me up. Then I felt a gentle push from him and I started lying down onto the blanket, still kissing Fabian, him still kissing me. I felt the weight of his body in top of me, he was holding himself up, still with his hands either side of me. Both of my hands were in his hair. Then I realised our position and pulled my lips away, some part of me was relieved, another part was regretted pulling away. I looked into his eyes, he looked at our position and looked shocked. He rolled off of me, still lying on the ground

Fabian: I'm sorry.

He was blushing so hard, but looked a little guilty. I rolled onto my stomach and leaned on his chest.

Nina: It's okay. I'm glad you pulled away though, not that I didn't enjoy it because I did. I just don't want to go that far yet.

Fabian: Neither do I.

He pulled me further onto his chest and kissed my cheek.

Fabian: I love you too.

Fabian and I just laid there for a long time. I laid on his chest with his arms wrapped around me and my hands on his chest and in his hair. Occasionally he kissed me and I kissed back. It wasn't like our kiss earlier that evening, but it was nice.

**Willow's been on a date with Alex Bradley! What do you think?** **And Fabina's date?**


	23. Chapter 25

**Sorry haven't posted in a while, Jurassic World was awesome! And saw San Andreas today it was also great!:)**

**Fabian's POV**

Nina and I sat by the pond, we were holding hands and her head rested on my shoulder.

I was still a little bit embarrassed about our kiss earlier.

Nina: Hey, you okay?

I looked down at her, she gave me a look of curiosity.

Fabian: Yeah...I'm fine.

She shook her head.

Nina: No you not, I can tell you're lying.

Fabian: I'm sorry, about earlier, our kiss. I didn't mean to go that far.

Nina: And you didn't. It's okay, honestly.

She kissed my cheek.

The look in her eyes showed no sign of discomfort, neither did her body language.

Fabian: I love you.

Nina: I love you too.

We leaned in and our lips pressed against each other, neither of us pulled away. I brushed my fingers through her hair, her hand pressed against my cheek, her other hand stroked the back of my neck and my other hand pulled her closer to me. I couldn't control myself, my tongue brushed against her lips, before she could respond, I pulled away.

Fabian: I did it again, I'm sorry.

Nina: It's okay, it's okay.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her neck.

Fabian: I'm sorry Nina.

Nina: It okay Fabian, this is the best date ever. Seriously.

Fabian: You don't have to lie to me you know.

Nina: I'm not lying Fabian.

She cupped my face in her hands and pressed her lips against mine, I kissed back. It only lasted a couple of seconds before she pulled away. Then she pulled me down onto the blanket, she laid next to me. I rested my head on her chest, she brushed her fingers through my hair, I wrapped my arms around her waist. This really was the best date ever.

Nina: I don't know how I'm going to beat this.

She laughed.

**Amber's POV**

Willow was on a date with Alex, he took her to the movies, I don't know what they watched. And Nina and Fabian were on a date, as much as I ship them, I'd love for Alfie to take me out. I wonder where Fabian took Nina, out to dinner, to the movies?

Then the door burst open and Alfie came running in.

Alfie: Amber do you want to come on a date with me?!

Amber: When?

Alfie: Now!

Now, where would we go now?

Amber: What? Now? But I'm not ready, I wasn't even prepared, where are we going anyway?

Alfie: My parents have two extra tickets to the Wizard of Oz at the theatre, they were going with their friends but their daughter got sick so they dropped out, and you look great so you don't have to change.

Amber: The Wizard of Oz, I always wanted to see that at the theatre. Let me put my dress on and I'll be right down.

Alfie: Great! Hurry, I'll get changed, they're downstairs.

He then ran out of the room.

I got changed into my red dress and black shoes and put on a little make up then I met Alfie at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a black tux, he always looked cute in tuxes. I was a little nervous about meeting his parent for the first time though.

Alfie: Amber, you look amazing.

Amber: Aww, thanks Alfie, so do you.

He took my hand and led me into the living room.

Alfie: Amber, these are my parents Marsha and Philip. Mum, Dad, this is Amber. My girlfriend.

Alfie's mum was wearing a black dress with black shoes and his dad was wearing a black tux with a black bow tie.

Marsha: Pleased to meet you Amber, Alfie talks about you all the time.

Alfie: Mum!

I blushed.

Philip: Pleasure to meet you Amber.

Amber: It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr Lewis.

Marsha: Well, we'd better be going, we don't want to miss the theatre.

Philip: We must go then.

Mr Lewis escorted Mrs Lewis out of the house, Alfie took my hand and led to me to their car. A frickin' Bentley!

**Willow's POV**

I arrived home from my date, I felt like I was glowing.

Alex was so sweet! He asked me on another date for next weekend. I couldn't wait!

I ran up to my room and got changed into my pyjamas, Joy was in our room and she greeted me.

Joy: So how was the date?

Willow: Amazing! Alex is sooo nice! And he asked me to go out with him next weekend too!

Joy: Wow!

**Amber's POV**

We arrived at the theatre, we were sat in the middle, we had a perfect view of the stage. Throughout the entire performance, Alfie held my hand, his parents held hands too.

**Nina's POV**

Fabian and I walked back to the house, he held my hand tightly as we walked through the woods and back to the house.

Nina: Fabian, tonight was the best date ever.

Fabian: Really? I was worried that I put you off because of the kiss.

Nina: Fabian, it was great. So was the date.

She smiled at me.

Nina: So what am I going to do for our date, as if anything can match tonight.

I chuckled.

We walked into the house and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Fabian: I love you Nina.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her.

Nina: I love you too.

We pulled apart.

Nina: We'd better go.

I kissed her cheek, as I pulled away she pressed her lips against mine. Then we pulled apart.

Fabian: Goodnight, Nina. I love you.

Nina: I love you too. Goodnight.

She walked upstairs, she looked down at me and smiled, when she was out of I walked to my room.

**Nina's POV**

Tonight was the best date ever, when we got home, Fabian and I kissed goodnight then we went separate ways. As soon as I got into my room, I got changed then I phone my mom and told her about the date. She was so happy.

**Sorry this is kind of crappy :/ I kind of rushed the last part because I have to go to bed, mum says.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Also we're nearing to the end of this story.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	24. Chapter 26

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I have a lot going on at the moment.**

**Fabian's POV**

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling. The moonlight broke through the small crack in the curtains. I couldn't stop thinking about the way I kissed Nina tonight. What if she didn't like the way I kissed her, or what if she didn't stop me and we went too far, in a way, I'm glad she pulled away, but she didn't yell at me for kissing her like I did, she didn't even seemed bothered by it. I just hope that this didn't affect our relationship, I prayed it didn't.

Eddie's and Jeremiah's snoring distracted me, I'm surprised the house wasn't shaking.

Then I heard a noise, the door handle moved slightly, I heard the door open slowly, the moonlight that broke through the curtains, stopping only halfway into the room, I could just make out a dark figure standing in the doorway, it walked in and closed the door so lightly behind it, I could just hear the door clicking shut, I heard the light footsteps approach me, the figure walked into the moonlight.

Nina. She could see that I was awake and released a sigh, she sounded relieved, so did I.

Fabian: Are you okay?

I sat up slowly, she stood next to my bed, we glanced over at Eddie and Jeremiah making sure that we didn't wake them, but their snoring continued.

Nina: Yeah, I was just thinking about earlier, you know, our kiss.

I blushed, I saw her blush slightly too.

Fabian: I've been thinking about it too. I'm sorry I kissed you like I did, I just couldn't control myself.

She smiled.

Nina: I'll take that as a compliment.

I small smile found itself on my face. I pulled the covers off of myself and motioned for Nina to get into the bed. She shook her head, but she was smiling.

Fabian: Don't worry.

I extended my hand to her, she hesitated for a couple of seconds before she reached and grabbed my hand and I pulled her into my bed and pulled the covers back over ourselves. She laid on her left side and I snuggled into her, wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my head into her neck and chest, she quietly chuckled and wrapped her arms around me. Her body was warm.

Nina: It's okay you know, the way you kissed me earlier. I liked it.

I lifted my head out of her neck and looked into her eyes.

Fabian: I would kiss you now but, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself.

She kissed my forehead and pulled my head back into her neck and continuously kissed the top of my head, until I pressed my lips to her neck, then she stopped, she ran her hand down my back and the other to the back of my head and squeezed me, one last kiss to her neck then I rested my head on her chest, the sound of her heartbeat put me to sleep.

I felt Nina's arm move in the middle of the night, but she didn't wake up, instead, she was still lying on her left side, her arms wrapped around me, and mine around her. I gently and softly kissed her neck, she didn't react to my kisses, my lips came across a vein, I kissed it thankfully for it's pulsing. I was in the middle of a light kiss when a dim light came on.

Eddie: Oh my God! I hope I was interrupting something!

Nina woke suddenly, Jeremiah, surprisingly, was still asleep.

Fabian: No Eddie! We were just sleeping!

Eddie: You better have been!

Nina: I'm going back upstairs, Eddie go back to bed!

Eddie walked back to his bed, Nina unwrapped her arms from around my body and started to climb out of my bed, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a light kiss.

Eddie: Yuck!

We pulled away and I mentally screamed at Eddie for interrupting us.

Nina: I love you.

Fabian: I love you too.

Eddie: I love neither of you!

Nina rolled her eyes and walked out of our room, shutting the door behind her.

Fabian: What is your problem!

Eddie: I woke up and your kissing her neck!

I scoffed at Eddie and went back to sleep, he turned the light off and I heard him getting back under his covers. I ran my hand over the warmer half of my bed where Nina had been laying. I looked up at my alarm clock, the three digits shone brightly in the room, 3:30AM.

**Nina's POV**

I quietly walked back up to my room. I was quite happy in Fabian's bed with him, until Eddie woke us up. I got up to the girls floor, and I walked quietly into my bedroom, Amber was still asleep, thank God! I climbed back into my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up. When I woke up Amber began to wake up, I sat up on my bed, Amber sat up too.

Amber: Morning Ni-

She gasped

Amber: Nina Martin! What is that?

By now she was out of her bed and running across the room and sat down on my bed, her hands all over my neck.

Amber: And that! And those?! What?!

I was so confused, what was she freaking out about. She gave me a "how can you not know" face. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the mirror. Then I saw them, about five or six of them. I pressed my finger against them, they didn't hurt. Not bruises, hickeys.

Amber: Nina, explain yourself!

Nina: Amber, I don't know! Last night I went and slept with Fabian in his bed, then Eddie woke us up. That's all I remember! Honestly!

Amber: So you're telling me you went and slept in your boyfriend's bed last night and you can't explain why you have hickeys on you neck.

Nina: I know it sounds terrible but it's true. I have no idea what happened. But before I fell asleep, Fabian kissed my neck, only twice though, then he and I both fell asleep.

Amber: So Eddie or Jeremiah must hav-

Nina: Why would Eddie or Jeremiah kiss my neck when they can kiss Patricia's or KT's?

I don't think Fabian couldn't control himself, I think he just felt like doing it since Eddie, Jeremiah and I were all sleeping, and I couldn't feel anything whilst I was asleep. I looked at Amber, a huge smile spread across her face.

Amber: Has he kissed you like this before?!

Nina: On the date last night, we were kissing, we found ourselves lying on the ground, him on top of me, but I pulled away, I didn't want to go to far, but he looked so embarrassed. We didn't kiss for a while, but when we did again, he...he...his tongue.

Amber gasped with a huge smile, I tried to contain my happiness.

Nina: But pulled away with instantly and said he can't control himself. So last night I went down to talk to him and I ended up sleeping next to him, the next thing I know, Eddie started yelling, he thought he interrupted _something_.

Amber: Oh that _something!_

Nina: He must have caught Fabian kissing me.

I ran my hands through my hair, taking this all in. To think that Fabian kissed me like that last night, feels kind of nice. I don't want him to think that he can't be affectionate like that.

So Amber and I got dressed for school, I tried to cover the hickeys but nothing seemed to work, so I tried my best to cover them with my hair, which worked slightly, you could still see one or two of them. So I texted Fabian.

_Fabian, can you come upstairs. I need to talk to you. xx_

It took only 40 seconds for Fabian to come to my room, Amber opened the door for him, then left us alone, she closed the door but didn't shut it.

Fabian: You okay?

Nina: Yeah. Come here.

I extended my hand out to him, he took it and sat next to me.

Fabian: What's up?

Nina: What happened last night?

He blushed a little

Fabian: What do you mean?

I pulled my hair back behind my shoulders revealing my hickeys. Fabian turned redder than I have ever seen him before. I squeezed his hand.

Nina: It's okay.

Fabian: I'm really sorry Nina! I woke up in the middle of the night and I you next to me and your arms around me, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to move and wake you so I kissed your neck, the only place my lips could reach, and I couldn't stop. Then I found a vein and I was so thankful that I found it, I couldn't stop kissing it.

Nina: It's okay Fabian. I'm not mad, in fact, I'm glad you kissed me like that.

His skin lightened a little, he began to smile.

Fabian: I can't stop kissing you like this because I love you. I love you and, well, ever since the accident, I realised that I love you more than anything. I know I tell you all the time that I love you but, I needed to show you, more than tell you.

He looked away from me. I needed to show him, not tell him. I took his face in my hands and brought my lips to his, firmly but gently. I melted into it quickly, his arms found my waist, my hands found his hair and his cheek. His hands started to roam slowly around my back, I could feel so much passion in the kiss that neither of us smiled. I suddenly felt his tongue against my lips, then I felt his body tense and I knew he was going to pull away at any second, I could no longer feel his tongue on my lips, and I felt him start to pull away, I grabbed his face and pulled his lips back onto mine, the tension slowly dissipated from him, and his tongue found itself back on my lips, I let him in. My tongue collided with his, a smile grew on his lips, and mine. We kissed like this until we started to run out of air, he pulled away from me, both of us gasping for air, he didn't take his lips off me, they travelled down to my neck and he lightly pressed kisses to my neck, his right hand on the bed holding him up, the other travelled down to my thigh, goosebumps covered my skin. I took his face in my hands and brought his lips back to mine, he kissed me passionately again, both of his hands found themselves on my waist, mine never found his hair one again. Then suddenly, we heard the door shut, we pulled apart instantly and Fabian's shot his head around to the door, it was closed but no one was in here, he looked back at me, smiling. He kissed my cheek.

Fabian: I'll see you later. I love you.

He rose from the bed and headed towards the door

Nina: I love you too.

He left, shutting the door behind him.

**I hope you like this chapter! I will update this next one now!**


	25. Chapter 27

**Eddie's POV**

I sat at the table with Jeremiah, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Willow, KT and Joy. They were talking about stuff, then they continued eating and the room fell silent. I broke it.

Eddie: Fabian and Nina "slept" together last night.

Patricia spat her orange juice back into her glass, Jerome started coughing on a piece of toast, and Alfie with the cereal, everyone else dropped their spoons or knives.

Jerome: What?!

Patricia: Yuck!

Willow: They're too young for that!

Jeremiah: In our room?! I didn't hear anything!

Eddie: No they didn't do _that_, I woke up in the middle of the night and Fabian was kissing Nina's neck.

KT: How long have they been together?

Joy: Three years.

Patricia: Well they were together, then they split up, then they got back together again.

Joy: Still three years.

Patricia shrugged.

Jerome: So what happened when you woke up?

Eddie: Well I yelled in disgust, Fabian stopped kissing her, Nina woke up and then kissed Fabian before she left, I yelled in disgust again, then Nina left and Fabian yelled at me for interrupting them.

Alfie: And you slept through all of this?

He laughed whilst looking at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah: I must have done, I don't recall any of this!

A door was heard shutting upstairs but no one reacted to it, but then footsteps at a fast pace were heard coming down the stairs, Amber ran into the dining room.

Alfie: Morning Ambs.

Amber: I just caught Fabina snogging!

Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Jeremiah and I all groaning in disgust but Willow, KT and Joy on the other hand replied sweetly.

Amber: Nina woke up this morning with hickeys all over her neck and she told me that she went and slept in Fabian's bed last night an-

Joy: We know, Eddie was just telling us about it.

Amber: Okay so skipping that part, she told me that they went on a date earlier yesterday evening and they were kissing an- where are you going?

Jerome and Jeremiah got up and left the dining room.

Jeremiah: I don't know about him but I'm going to be sick.

Amber: Whatever so anyway, she said that they were kissing and Fabian laid her down on the ground, but then she pulled away and then after a few minutes they kissed again and he tried to use his tongue.

Alfie: Ugh.

Amber: And I just caught them snogging!

A door upstairs was heard opening and closing, a single set of footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, Fabian walked past the dining room, I heard another door open.

**Fabian's POV**

I had never kissed Nina like I just did, I never expected her to kiss me back like that. Yes I felt bad for all the hickeys on her neck, but I love her so much. It must have been Amber who shut the bedroom room, interrupting Nina and I.

I walked into my bedroom, Eddie had gone to breakfast, Jeremiah was in our room and he gave a weird look.

Fabian: What?

Jeremiah: Amber caught you with Nina this morning.

He winked at me

Fabian: What do you mean?

Jeremiah: Oh don't try to play dumb with me Fabian, Amber caught you and Nina in the middle of a snog session!

I began stuttering

Fabian: I...You d-don't that w-we were s-s-snogging.

Jeremiah: Fabian, it's pretty obvious, even if Amber didn't tell anyone, you're stuttering and you've got lipstick on your lips.

I quickly rubbed it off, he was right, a light red smudge was now on my hand.

Jeremiah: Eddie told everyone that he caught you kissing Nina's neck last night and Amber told everyone that Nina's neck is covered in hickeys.

I groan with annoyance. I heard someone coming down the stairs, it must be Nina, there's no one else up there.

I ran out of my room, and rushed over to her before she could enter the dining room, I dragged her back towards the stairs.

Nina: Hey! What are you doing?

Fabian: Before you go in there, they all know.

Nina had that look on her face which said "more details"  
>Fabian: About us, Eddie told everyone that he caught me kissing you last night, and Amber told everyone that you woke up this morning with hickeys and that she caught us kissing upstairs.<p>

Nina groaned and ran her hand through her hair, revealing the hickeys on her neck, I rearranged her hair around her shoulders covering them.

Nina: You can never have a secret in this house.

I nodded in agreement.

Fabian: Look, before you go in there, be prepared that the girls will probably hound you with questions.

She nodded, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it.

Nina: Let's go together.

I smiled at her, she smiled back at me, and I led her into the dining room. Amber, Willow, KT and Joy were beaming at us, Patricia was smiling at us, not a much as the others, Alfie was eating and Eddie had their weird look on his face. Nina and I sat in between Patricia and Amber and opposite KT and Willow.

No one spoke for a while, there was no awkwardness, just speechlessness, no one knew what to say.

Then suddenly Trudy wandered out of the laundry room, when she saw us she gasped

Trudy: You guys are going late for school, hurry, hurry!

She shooed us all out of the dining room, just in time as Jerome and Jeremiah left their rooms.

Jerome took Joy's hand and they walked to school together. We walked to school as a group, but Nina and I slowly started to fall behind in group, we were sort of alone.

Nina: You're a good kisser you know.

Fabian: I know.

She laughed and nudged me.

In the distance, we witnessed Willow running towards another figure, I'm guessing it's Alex.

Fabian: I'm glad they know about last night now, and this morning.

Nina: You are? Why?

Fabian: Because now they know how much I love you.

Nina: I'm glad, because nobody or nothing can come between us.

She was the only person, whose presence I wanted the most, I enjoyed our walk to school this morning, not a cloud in the sky, the sun was out and the birds were chirping, there was a soft breeze and it was fairly quiet.

Fabian: So Nina, when's our next date?

Nina: It's my turn isn't it, I have no idea where I'm going to take you.

Judging by the sound of her voice, and the look on her face, she was disappointed in herself.

Fabian: It's okay, I'm just happy being with you wherever we are/

She smiled at me.

A couple of minutes later, we had finally reached the school building, a couple of the other girls noticed Nina's hickeys, and some of the guys were giving me weird looks, they were either looks of disbelief or looks of jealousy, a few guys at school liked Nina, they didn't have a crush on her, they just liked her and they envied me.

When we got to our lockers, they were right next to each other, we were still getting looks, Nina didn't seem to care, neither did I, so I brushed her hair over her shoulders, revealing her hickeys, she looked shocked by my actions, gasps and mutters were heard from some of the other students as they saw her hickeys. I leaned in and pressed my lips to Nina's neck, I heard more gasping as my right hand found itself to Nina's waist and my left hand to her hair, holding it away from her neck. I felt a shiver run through Nina's body and she sighed with delight, both of her hands rested lightly on my forearms, three of my fingers, which rested on her waist, came in contact with the skin under her shirt and her jumper.

Nina: I love you.

Her voice was shaky, I wondered if I made the right decision, doing this in public.

I lifted my head up to face her, tears filled her eyes, her hands ran up my arms and around my neck, she pulled me in, pressing her lips to mine. The students gasped again, this time, the girls' gasps sounded sweeter. My hand gripped her hair tightly. People had seen us kissing before, at Prom and when Nina and I got back together at the exhibition party, but nothing like this. Nina gasped and pulled away from the kiss, her face fell into my chest. The students suddenly jumped when the bell rang and they all scattered to their classes. Nina and I gathered our stuff from our lockers and walked to history class.

**I was doing fine until I finished here. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know!**

**What do you think of this chapter by the way?**


End file.
